Cold Rebirth
by XAgent-Venom666X
Summary: One moment I'm living a normal life, the next I'm accepting an offer that has me reborn in the body of an intergalactic tyrant. With a universe I know a lot about, and incredible power at my fingertips, my path has no limits. But this universe will need all the help it can get to survive. They already have enough heroes...time to show them what a monster can do. SI/Cooler
1. Rebirth

**A/N: Been an active fan of Dragonball Z since I was a kid, and since I first discovered Fanfiction I've wanted to do a DBZ story of my own. And with Super coming out long ago, two more movies and FighterZ being as popular as it is I figured it was time to put one up.**

**From what I've seen, there have been a lot of SI/OC inserts in the form of reincarnation, dimension hopping or even time travel (Xenoverse) and became either a Saiyan or a Gamer. But not a whole lot of them involved someone becoming a member of Frieza's race.**

**In this particular story, it's not only an insert, but one where a villain that was only seen in a couple of movies has a chance for a different path that will alter the very fabric of Universe-7 and the many events to follow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

**X**

_**"Fate is never fair. You are caught in a current much stronger than you are; struggle against it and you'll drown not just yourself but those who try to save you. Swim with it, and you'll survive." -Cassandra Claire**_

**X**

_He felt weightlessness, floating through an endless void as some higher power decided where he would go to spend eternity. _

_So he continued to wait, hours, days, weeks, he couldn't tell how much had passed. Here, time meant nothing. After floating through the darkness for another spell of time he felt himself slip into a kind of meditative trans, blurring the line between awake and asleep even though he couldn't achieve either one in his current state of existence. _

_Then he felt it._

_It was subtle at first, a pulse of warmth that echoed through his being. Giving him the feeling of being in a body again. But it slowly faded away as quickly as it came._

_A few moments passed then he felt another pulse, this one stronger, filling him much more quickly than the last and lasted longer before it faded away._

_Before he could think on the anomaly any more a third pulse hit him, so strong that he felt as though the wind was knocked out of him. A bright, white light pierced the darkness, blinding him as he was pulled harshly from it..._

X

A loud gasp of air ripped from my lungs as I jolted awake, taking in huge gulps of air as my vision was blocked by bright sunlight. My heart beating like a jackhammer in my chest while my mind went into panic mode as I tried desperately to get his bearings.

Once I was calm enough to actually think, I rolled onto my side and found myself laying in a soft patch of grass beside a small stream that trickled softly as it flowed by. The air was calm, warm, which filled me with an odd sense of peace.

Looking up into the sky, I blinked when I saw multiple planetoid-like shapes hovering high above. Although that paled in comparison to what else he had seen when he looked up.

Scrambling over to the stream, I looked at my reflection and was both stunned and horrified to see, directly above his head and glowing an ethereal white light, was a halo. Similar to the ones people hear and read about in in books about angels

Slowly, I reached a shaking hand up and attempted to touch the floating ring, only for my fingers to pass through it.

That was when I remembered what had happened before...the accident;

_Bright lights. Metal crushing and glass shattering. Pain...numbness...then the feeling of floating away._

"I...I died..." I muttered, still in shock, lowering my arm and sitting there in stunned silence. My mind all over the place and my heart beating frantically...wait...

"How can my heart beat if I'm dead?" I wondered, checking my pulse to see if the vital organ was indeed beating. None of this made sense, then again, no one really could tell anyone else what it was like to die or what happens after.

Standing up, I took in the landscape that stretched out around me. The oddly colored grass, trees and other plants covering the ground, the large mountains and hills in the distance, it wasn't what I had been expecting for the afterlife.

Was this heaven? Purgatory? It certainly didn't look like any kind of Hell ever mentioned. So where was I?

"This place looks more like an alien planet instead of heaven." I couldn't help but comment while my gaze swept over the otherworldly landscape.

"Quite an astute observation."

I spun around when I heard the statement and found myself in the presence of a tall man dressed in an elegant robes with pale-blue skin and gravity defying white hair. A large, glowing blue ring hovered around his neck, and in his hand was a long staff with a black orb with another ring around it floating above the top.

"Then again, what is heaven but alien to those who have never seen it?" the man pondered in a calm, flamboyant tone.

"W-What...who..." I muttered, unable to form words. But something in the back of my mind was nagging at me, that he was somehow familiar.

The man giggled, "My you are an interesting one. So full of life, yet cut so short. Sad really." he finished with a somber tone.

"Are...Are you God?" I finally asked, causing the being to laugh again.

"You mortals and your fairy tales. Although not far from the mark if I were to be honest. I am an angel, you may call me Whis." the man, Whis, said with a sweeping bow. "And I would bet my favorite confection that you are full of questions."

I nodded, another wave of nostalgia hitting me but I was too occupied with trying to come to grips with what is happening. "Well, to sum things up simply, you are indeed dead. Although you put up a good fight toward the end, it was an inevitability that couldn't be avoided."

A slow breath escaped, my shoulders sagging as the truth settled over me once again. It was undeniable, considering I had a halo and was currently talking with an angel at the moment.

"What happens now?" I asked after a few moments.

Whis shrugged a shoulder, "In most cases, you are sent to a particular afterlife befitting your character. However, you are a rather special case. Which is why I am here."

"Special how?"

"The people I work with have a tendency to notice certain mortals with traits that mark them as something of interest." explained the angel, "You've had a rather interesting life, albeit an up and down one, but you show a strong will and dedication within your soul. Thus, I was sent here before you were sent to the beyond. I'm here to offer you a choice."

I blinked owlishly, "...A choice?"

Whis hummed while nodding, "You can either A) continue on your way to the next life you were meant for. Or B) be sent to a new reality where you can start again."

The offer was, for all intents and purposes, a very shocking one. How many people could say that they died and were literally offered another chance? It had taken me a few seconds before I could respond.

"What do you mean by a 'new reality'? And what world would I be sent to if I chose option B?" I eventually asked. Although the idea of living again was too good to pass up, I wanted to know all the variables before I made my choice.

Usually if something was too good to be true, then it most likely was.

"You honestly didn't think that your reality was the only one in existence did you?" Whis said with a light laugh. "And as for where, what would the fun be in simply telling you? But rest assured, it is one that you know well and will have a great deal of fun with."

Even though he was willing to accept the fact that he had died, he felt that he wasn't ready to go to the other side just yet. And the option to go to another world? It was too good to pass up.

_"As much as going onto the afterlife seems appealing. I don't think I'm ready to take that adventure."_ I thought to myself, already coming to a decision. "I'll take option B. I'm not ready to throw in the towel just yet."

Whis smiled, "Marvelous. Now then," he twirled his staff, the orb on the end glowing before he pointed it at me. "You may feel just a bit of discomfort."

Before I could question what he meant, a beam of light shot from the end of the staff and struck me in the chest. My vision blanked out and everything went dark once again.

**X 3rd Person POV X**

Whis lowered his staff when the young man vanished from sight, his calm smile still in place. "Best of luck to you, my young friend."

"You honestly believe that his presence while make any sort of difference?"

The angel turned his attention to the being that had just appeared beside him. A thin, humanoid cat with purple skin dressed in Egyptian style clothing.

"That would depend on him and the actions that he takes. But things will certainly become more interesting for the universe. That much I can say." replied Whis.

Humming, the feline-being turned and began walking away, "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me if anything interesting happens."

"Of course, Lord Beerus."

**X 1st Person POV X**

I found myself in the darkness again, but I could hear the dull thump of a heart beating echoed from somewhere close along with a series of beeping and muffled voices.

Time seemed to go on forever, seconds, minutes, hours, it was hard to say exactly how long I was simply floating there. But then, as quickly as I found myself in the darkness, light filled my vision just as quickly, all of the early sounds now crystal clear.

"Unbelievable...his power level readings..." a voice spoke with a slight hiss.

"Contact the King, NOW!" another bellowed

There was a lot of movements, but my eyes had finished adjusting enough for me to see that I was in some kind of medical center or laboratory surrounded by a half dozen strange creatures wearing body armor and medical coats.

I tried to move, but only managed to bring my arms and legs into my line of sight to reveal, to my shock, deep purple skin. I still had five fingers on each hand, but I only had three toes on each foot, and an odd movement at the base of my spine revealed a long tail the same color my skin currently was.

A soft hiss was heard and all sound came to an abrupt end save for the medical equipment around the room. Turning my head as best I could, I saw a creature that towered over everyone else. Wearing a set of royal armor and a long flowing cape, his skin was a lighter shade than what mine had become and a series of white bio-armor plates on his arms, legs and around his head which also had a pair of long black horns stretching upward.

"My Lord." One of the scientists groveled, kneeling before the intimidating being. "He was birthed moments ago, our readings show his power to be beyond our expectations. He should grow into a fine heir."

A blade-like smile stretched across the 'King's' face as he approached, looking down at my small form with piercing red eyes.

"What will you name him, Lord Cold?" asked one of the other beings in the room.

His red eyes met mine, most likely thinking over the question before he spoke in a deep baritone filled with both power and arrogance;

"Cooler."

**X**

**A/N: And it has begun. The next chapter will be a timeskip into the future while more of 'Cooler's' origins get revealed through discussions and flashbacks. And as I stated previously, the original timeline for DBZ will be changed due to this development, but by how much I can't quite say for the time being.**

**Also, I am hoping to make a pairing later down the road. Any and all ideas are appreciated while I work to get this story off the ground.**

**Read, review, and I'll see you lot next time!**


	2. Arrival

**A/N: Looks like I'm not the only one who things Cooler deserved more face-time in the series, if the many reviews, PMs, favs and follows are anything to go by.**

**Because of the early success of this story, I started rewatching the DBZ series and reading the appropriate lore needed to make sure that I was as accurate as possible with the details. The real trouble I had was when in the timeline I should introduce Cooler/SI into the series. And as I watched...it came to me. **

**So I decided on a small Saga within the series that many may not have thought of. And given this knowledge, I figured this part of the series could use a little...fan-tune up. But I'll let you all be the judge in the end.**

**(Disclaimer: I still own nothing.)**

_"My Lord." One of the scientists groveled, kneeling before the intimidating being. "He was birthed moments ago, our readings show his power to be beyond our expectations. He should grow into a fine heir."_

_A blade-like smile stretched across the 'King's' face as he approached, looking down at my small form with piercing red eyes. _

_"What will you name him, Lord Cold?" asked one of the other beings in the room._

_His red eyes met mine, most likely thinking over the question before he spoke in a deep baritone filled with both power and arrogance;_

_"Cooler."_

**X **_**Age 763 - Many Years Later **_**X**

Deep within the vastness of space, among the many stars and planets, a lone space pod in the shape of a sphere could be seen flying through the vaccum. A single round window facing the direction it was heading that the sole occupant would be able to see the many views they passed by.

But they weren't concerned with the sights.

Within the pod, a lone figure reclined in the only seat. A tattered cloak shrouding their form and arms crossed over their chest, eyes closed and mind centered as they waited for their trip to come to an end.

An untold amount of time had passed since he was reborn in this universe, and it took him less than a day to completely figure out where he had ended up and who had sent him here. And when he did...he realized that his life had been completely turned on its head.

He'd been a big fan of Dragonball while growing up, and had started getting into the Super-saga before the accident that ended up killing him. And now he was part of the same universe that had once been a dream to him as a child...but he wasn't prepared for exactly 'WHO' he would end up being reborn as.

Growing up again by itself was a challenge, but growing up as part of a powerful alien dynasty that pretty much owned most of the galaxy was a whole new ball game.

He'd come close to death more times than he cared to remember. The training he had to undergo bordering on sadistic. But through sheer will, dedication and a little luck, he'd managed to thrive. He learned everything he needed to in order to survive in this new universe, he became stronger, and all the while handling things HIS way whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Even though he still remembered his old life fondly, this was his life now. And with everything he knew was going to happen within the next two decades he had many plans set in place to ensure that this universe and the trillions of innocent lives that inhabit it aren't extinguished.

The first few steps had already been taken, and he was now on his way to the one place where many of the future events would reach their peak.

**"Destination closing. Estimated time of arrival...1 hour."** the onboard computer reported.

Red eyes snapped open beneath the hood hiding his face and gazed out the window before him as the green and blue planet came into view and was drawing ever closer.

"Earth...can't remember the last time I saw it up close." he spoke with a deep voice. A long, dark-purple tail slithered out of the cloak and hit a couple of switches on the pod's controls in preparation for entry. A smirk spreading across his face.

"Time to make an entrance."

**X**

Enroute to Kami's lookout, both Gohan and Krillin froze mid-flight. The half-saiyan child and former monk turning their attention above them.

"Gohan...you feel that?" asked Krillin, sweat dripping down from his forehead.

"Y-Yeah. What is it?" Gohan wondered, sensing a power level neither of them had felt before getting closer.

"I don't know. But I doubt it's anything good. First the Black Mist affecting everyone, now this...We better get our hands on that Sacred Water and fast." said the former monk as they charged up and flew faster.

**X**

He'd expected many things when he reached the planet's surface. But to see the locals going completely crazy and attacking each other wasn't one of them.

From the top of a tall building, beneath his cloak, he watched with critical eyes as the people of Earth acted like a strange combination of zombie and vampire. He could also feel a heavily negative miasma in the air, something airborne was affecting them.

It took him a few seconds before he was able to remember what was happening and who was responsible.

Closing his eyes, he stretched his senses outward. Locating a cluster of descent sized power levels on the far side of the planet.

_"There."_ he thought, eyes opening before to took to the air and shot off in that direction. Energy flowing around his form as he traveled faster than any man-made construction in existence and reaching his destination in a matter of minutes.

Finding a large tower that stretched into the sky above, he adjusted his flight and followed it. Passing the peak of the structure and continuing toward the signatures he had picked up until he caught sight of a large platform shaped like a half-sphere floating high above the planet.

His energy flowed brighter as he flew even faster, objective in sight as he cleared the island-like structure and landed a foot from the edge. His sudden arrival stopping all activity that had been going on moments before.

**X**

Garlic Jr. looked upon the new arrival curiously from his newly made throne within Kami's old temple. A tattered cloak shrouding them from his gaze.

Mustard and Salt had stopped their pummeling of Goku's son and friend as their attention turned to the unwanted guest. Spice and Vinegar, the former who was still holding Piccolo who had a moment ago acted like a rabid animal was now strangely docile, also blinked in surprise.

"Well, well. Now who might this be?" wondered the Immortal villain as he rose from his throne. "A weary traveler who lost his way?"

His henchmen chuckled at the joke, "Dunno, boss. Maybe we should show him the correct direction." Vinegar replied, cracking his large knuckles.

Piccolo was frozen in place, body shaking a bit as he felt the power radiating off the unknown being. It was bigger than his own my a wide margin, and felt very familiar but at the same time different. Neither he, nor Gohan or Krillin could take them on and hope to survive.

Despite his earlier plans in fooling Garlic Jr. and his lackeys, if this was another enemy they had to face, then they were as good as dead.

The stranger said nothing as he observed the ruined Lookout, taking in their surroundings almost casually.

"Hey! You stupid or somethin'?" Mustard bellowed, the goblin-like being taking his foot off Gohan's chest and approaching them. "Unless you wanna have a go at us, you better get lost before-"

Whatever he was about to say next was cut off when a beam of orange ki shot through the air and pierced right through the center of his forehead. The attack originating from the stranger's outstretched finger.

The air became very still. Then Mustard fell face-first to the ground. Dead.

"MUSTARD!" Salt roared, charging across the lookout like a raging bull. "YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

He swung at the stranger, only for his fist to pass through empty air. Shocked, he spun around only to be met with a purple colored palm aimed up at his face. A brief second passed before a blast of energy was fired, the disciple of Garlic Jr. was thrown backwards, his head vaporized from his shoulders as his body toppled off the edge of the Lookout and fell through the clouds below.

"He...He killed them..." Spice muttered in shock, seeing his comrades' demise.

"Vinegar, kill him!" Garlic Jr. ordered. His larger disciple roared and fired a barrage of ki blasts, each one hitting their target and kicking up a cloud of dust and smoke. Vinegar launched forward, stopping right infront of where the stranger had been and fired an energy beam right through the cloud.

"That's for Salt and..." the large being trailed off when the smoke cleared and his supposed victim was nowhere to be seen. "W-WHAT?! Where did they-" a foot connected with the back of his head sending him smashing to the tiled floor beneath him.

Spice threw Piccolo aside as he rushed in to help, trying to get the stranger from behind only to receive an elbow to the stomach followed by an uppercut that launched him into the air.

The pale man tried to regain himself only for the stranger to appear above him and slam both knees into his chest sending him crashing to the ground.

Both men struggled to their feet while their enemy landed a couple meters away from them. "Spice, what the hell is this guy?!" said Vinegar.

"I don't know. But if we work together we should be able to put him down!" Spice said back as they both charged their ki and focused it on a joint attack.

The stranger remained where he was, seemingly not threatened by what was coming as his opponents charged their attack.

"EAT THIS!" both disciples shouted as a powerful blast was sent his way. The attack closing distance fast while their target remained immobile.

At the last second, the stranger swung his right arm. Swatting the attack aside and sending it harmlessly off into the air behind him.

Spice and Vinegar froze in shock at their attack being easily deflected. But couldn't think on it long as the stranger vanished from sight.

"Where'd he go?!" Vinegar demanded, he and Spice standing back to back to avoid getting caught by surprise.

"Keep your eyes open, he's gotta be here somewhere!" Spice said back as they looked in every direction. The wind picked up, blowing bits of debris around the Lookout and leaving a sense of foreboding around the duo.

They kept searching, trying to find any sign of the cloaked man but couldn't seem to locate him.

"Grrrrr...Come out you coward!" Vinegar bellowed.

As if on command, the stranger appeared between them. Both turned to attack only to get a hard kick to the stomach each, sending them stumbling back away from one another. Vinegar growled and fired ki blast after ki blast, each one being deflected with ease as the stranger got in his personal space and slammed a fist in his gut hard enough to double him over.

Spice charged the stranger from behind, only to have something long and purple strike him across the face hard enough to send him to the ground again.

Turning around to face his other opponent, the stranger's newly revealed tail came up and coiled around Vinegar's neck. Tightening hard and bringing the large man to his knees , grabbing the limb and tried to get free as it started to strangle him.

Spice looked on from the ground, unable to move as the stranger leered down at him. The shadow of his hood revealing nothing of the one beneath it while his comrade continued to wheeze and gag with the lack of oxygen.

A sudden shift from his tail and a loud crack was heard. Vinegar went limp, eyes rolling into the back of his head after having his neck broken. The tail uncoiled allowing his body to collapse to the ground.

It was enough for Spice as he scrambled to his feet, overcome by fear as he took to the air and blasted away.

He barely made it too far before the stranger appeared before him. Grabbing Spice by the face and shooting back downward where he slammed him into the ground with enough force to shake the entire Lookout.

When the dust settled, it showed the stranger standing over Spice who was laid out in a small crater made from his own body. His armor torn and cracked with several broken bones visible in his arms and legs.

Looking down at the battered and broken fighter. Through the pain wracking his body, Spice looked back, catching a glimpse of a pair of crimson colored orbs leering at him from beneath the cloak's hood.

"P-Please...mercy..." Spice wheezed, coughing up blood.

His answer was a finger pointed at him before another beam of energy lanced forth. Ending his life quickly.

On the other side of the Lookout. Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo were stalk-still, pale and sweating more than a little. The four men in service to Garlic Jr. that had been beating them had all been decimated by one being. And to their ever growing shock and fear, the stranger's power hadn't fluctuated once since he arrived, meaning that he was either suppressing his energy very well...or he was hardly trying.

None of them could tell which was scarier.

"Who...Who is he..." Krillin stuttered, forgetting the pain he had been in minutes ago. "I haven't felt something like this since..."

"Since Namek." Gohan finished, swallowing thickly.

Piccolo remained silent. Preparing himself in anyway he could incase this new arrival turned on them next.

From his throne, Garlic Jr. growled through tightly clenched teeth. All of his loyal followers, gone. Dispatched as though they were nothing by this one wretch!

Who did he think he was?! HE was Garlic Jr.! No one made a mockery of him and lived to tell about it!

"Seems I need to get a better batch of henchmen." he stated, rising from his throne and setting the glass bottle that held Kami down beside the one that held Mr. Popo. "I'd offer you a place in my new world, but I'm afraid you have pushed past the point of no return." he stepped out of the temple and approached the stranger, who had yet to move from Spice's corpse. "So it would seem I will have to deal with you and the other wretches myself!"

Garlic Jr. channeled energy to his hands and fired it at the stranger. But he simple vanished before the attack could hit home.

"Damn it! Now where are you?!" the tiny villain shouted.

The sound of shattered glass filled the air, all eyes shot to Garlic Jr.'s throne where the stranger stood with the prison bottles in hand. The tops broken off and sending out grey smoke as he tossed them to the ground where they exploded.

In moments, both Kami and Popo stood free and back to their original sizes.

"We're free Kami!" the Genie said jovially.

"Indeed we are, Popo." replied the Elder Namek before he looked upon their savior.

"No! What have you done!" Garlic Jr. shouted, taking to the air and launching toward them. The stranger turned his head at the coming threat and ducked, the Makyan leader flying over his head before snapping a hand out and grabbing Jr.'s cape.

Yanking back, he slammed Garlic Jr. onto the ground before spinning and throwing him though a wall and back out onto the Lookout's courtyard. Skidding along the tiles before he managed to stop himself and levitate back to his feet.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you won't get in the way of my revenge!" the Makyan shouted, his small body vibrating in fury.

Just as quickly, his anger subsided and a vicious grin appeared. "You don't even understand the forces at work. Allow me to show you." Garlic Jr. pointed upward, drawing everyone's attention to a glowing red light in the sky. "The Makyo Star! My home, and the source of my power! It's warm glow revives me and fills me with incredible strength! And after 5,000 years it's made it here to Earth!"

"That's how he escaped the Deadzone!" Kami said in alarm. "I should have seen this coming...should have known."

"You should have, old man." Garlic Jr. continued, "Because now that the Makyo Star has come, I will be ten times more powerful than I ever was before! There's nothing any of you can do to stop me from making this planet my own!"

Holding out his arms, the Makyan began to channel energy within himself while at the same time absorbing the power emitting from the red star above. The ground beneath him caved inward from the output of power, the Lookout began to shake violently, lightning flashing as Garlic Jr. began to change. His clothing save for his pants tore away as he grew bigger and bigger, until he was roughly ten feet tall and looking like a wall of muscle.

When it was over, the now full strength Garlic Jr. skulked out of the small crater his powerup had created. **"Do you see now?"** the villain spoke, his voice deep and demonic after changing with the rest of his body. **"You're efforts are for naught, this is where you all will die!" **

"P-Piccolo...what do we do?" asked Gohan, the unbelievable power from Garlic Jr. spreading all over the Lookout like a dense fog.

Piccolo grit his teeth, fists clenched as he prepared to do whatever it took to put this monster down for good.

The only one seemingly unfazed by the transformation was the cloaked stranger. He stepped calmly out of the temple and made his way across the courtyard with no rush in his movements.

Holding out his hand, a sphere of orange ki was formed above his palm. Arcs of red electricity crackling along its surface.

**"Fool! Do you really think that you can defeat ME?! I AM GARLIC JR.! NO ONE CAN HOPE TO SURPASS MY POWER!"**

The stranger continued his walk, the sphere of energy in his hand glowing brighter with each step before he stopped a good enough distance from the villain. And with a flick of his wrist, sent the ball of ki flying.

Only it didn't go for Garlic Jr...Instead it shot straight into the air, toward the Makyo Star.

**"WHAT?!" **Garlic Jr. roared as the attack vanished from sight. Seconds later, a massive explosion erupted in the sky where the source of his power had been. **"NOOOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"**

With the dark energy emitting from the star cut off, the Makyan leader started to shrink until he was brought back to his original size and collapsed to his hands and knees.

"...This...This can't be...How could this have happened?!" Garlic Jr. muttered in sorrow. A shadow cast over his small frame and he looked up to see the one who had destroyed his carefully laid plans with little effort. The stranger looked down at him as if he were a whimpering child, mocking him!

"You..." Garlic Jr. hissed, energy gathering to his hands. "DIE!" he screamed, firing with everything he had. The attack striking home and created an explosion that kicked up a large cloud of debris.

Everyone who had been watching tensed when the sneak attack hit the stranger, dead on. All of them thinking the worst.

The dust began to settle, all in attendance were in for a shock when they saw their mysterious guest not only still standing and unharmed...but with his cloak mostly destroyed revealing the one who had been under it.

Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin turned sickly pale, eyes wide and shaking in place as they took in the being before them. Standing as tall as the Namekian with dark purple skin with a tail nearly as long as his body waving behind him. His forearms and shins were covered in white bio-armor along with his upper body from his shoulders to below his sternum.

His head was also encased in bio-armor like a helmet with a long, dark-blue bio-gem in the center. A pair of red eyes leered down at the tiny villain that had fired at him, his angular face having a smirk spreading over it as he took in Garlic Jr.'s now terrified form.

"Well, so much for the surprise." the stranger finally spoke with a deep tone, grabbing the burnt remains of his cloak and throwing it aside. "But I guess it couldn't be avoided."

Garlic Jr. screamed as he started firing ki blasts. Each one carelessly swatted aside with one hand as the stranger approached the Makyan. Grabbing the small creature by his throat and bringing him up to eye level.

"You made three mistakes. The first was trying to take over this world." a fist was driven into Garlic Jr.'s stomach, sending spit and blood flying from his mouth. "The second was bragging about the source of your power." another punch, this one joined by the sound of bones breaking.

"And three, showing that ugly mug of yours in broad daylight." the stranger uppercut the villain into the air, leaping after him and smashing him back to the ground where he landed hard and made a crater on impact.

Landing at the edge, he held out a finger and charged ki to the tip preparing to fire.

Despite the pain of his injuries, Garlic Jr. laughed. "F-Fool...I a made myself immortal! Y-You can't kill me no matter what you-"

A second finger was raised and two beams of energy launched forth. Hitting both of the Makyan's eyes and causing him to scream in agony. "MY EYES!"

"You're the fool." the stranger said with contempt. "Only the weak choose immortality over strength. The fact you made yourself this way only proves how weak you truly are." He put a three-toed foot on the still screaming Garlic Jr.'s head. "Now, take a nice long nap, cabbage patch."

He slammed the Makyan's skull into the ground with tremendous force. His immortality keeping him from death, but the impact had knocked the tiny villain out cold.

When he was sure that Garlic Jr. was out, the stranger turned his attention to the others on the Lookout who all flinched back from his gaze.

"F-Frieza..." Krillin stuttered in fear, "But...how? Goku killed him. Didn't he?"

"I am not Frieza." the stranger said, crossing his arms, "The name's Cooler...Frieza's older brother. Though I use the term very lightly."

"B-Brother?" asked Gohan.

Cooler rolled his eyes at their misplaced fear, "Relax, if I wanted you all dead I wouldn't have stepped in to help."

"You expect us to believe that?!" Piccolo shouted, "We know what Frieza's capable of! If you expect us to simply trust you because you dealt with Garlic Jr. and his lackeys, you got another thing coming!"

"And yet, I'm not standing here bragging about my 'superior power' while slowly beating you around to make you fell weak and helpless." Cooler replied with a deadpan tone, "Believe it or not, I'm not my ego-maniacal little brother."

"Enough, all of you." said Kami as he and Mr. Popo came out of the temple, the Genie holding a strange bottle that he carried over to the edge of the Lookout and opened, spilling its contents over the world below. "He is no threat to any of us."

Piccolo looked at Earth's guardian bewildered, "Have you completely lost it, old man!"

The older Namekian turned his attention to Cooler, "I felt your energy approaching long before Garlic Jr. came. I was concerned at first, but I sensed no malevolence in your aura."

"I purposely raised my power to be detected." replied Cooler, "I figured it would be polite to announce myself before arriving. But I wasn't expecing the whole world to be in the middle of a riot."

Kami nodded, "I thank you for the help, the Earth would have been lost in darkness had it not been for your intervention." Mr. Popo came up to his side with a now empty bottle.

"The Sacred Water has been spread across the Earth, Kami. The effects of the Black Water Mist has ended."

"As grateful as we are for your assistance, it still leaves the question of why you are here." said the Earth's Guardian.

Cooler was silent for a moment, "Before I go into any details, I think its best if the Earth's defenders are all here. I'd prefer not to repeat myself too much, to be honest."

"And what is so important that everyone has to be here?" asked Piccolo skeptically and still untrusting of their guest.

The oldest son of the Cold family turned to the Namekian fighter with a serious expression. "How about information that my revenge-fueled little brother is still alive?" That statement caused all the air to vanish in the immediate area for those who had fought the tyrant. "I take it that fits the meaning of 'important'?" he added rhetorically.

**X**

**A/N: And the 'Garlic Jr. Saga' comes to a quicker, more brutal, end. With 'Cooler' being classified as an Anti-Hero, I made damn sure he fit the part while using what I know about Punisher, Venom and Deadpool. So expect more kickass finishers and maybe a few wisecracks in the near future.**

**Next time, the rest of the Z-Fighters meet our protagonist. And they will learn far more than they could hope from what he has to tell them.**

**Keep reading and reviewing folks. Next installment already in the works.**


	3. Friend or Foe

**A/N: Gotta say, I thought the DBZ fan-base was slowly dying out. But I guess I was wrong on so many levels. The amount of support for this story is quite staggering it I'm being honest, and I can say that I'm more than happy about it.**

**With a decent amount of action in the last chapter, I figured a little backstory was in order. And even though not everything will be explained, it'll give my readers a chance to see more into 'Cooler's' past and what may drive him to do what he does and what led him to Earth.**

**Time to start shaking things up a bit!**

**X**

_"As grateful as we are for your assistance, it still leaves the question of why you are here." said the Earth's Guardian. _

_Cooler was silent for a moment, "Before I go into any details, I think its best if the Earth's defenders are all here. I'd prefer not to repeat myself too much, to be honest."_

_"And what is so important that everyone has to be here?" asked Piccolo skeptically and still untrusting of their guest._

_The oldest son of the Cold family turned to the Namekian fighter with a serious expression. "How about information that my revenge-fueled little brother is still alive?" That statement caused all the air to vanish in the immediate area for those who had fought the tyrant. "I take it that fits the meaning of 'important'?" he added rhetorically._

**X **

With much hesitation, Gohan and Krillin left the Lookout to check on the others and bring them back. With the effects of Garlic Jr.'s Black Water Mist negated thanks to the Sacred Water, they didn't have to be worried about being attacked by their friends.

While this was happening, Kami and Mr. Popo worked together and imprisoned Garlic Jr. with the same method the elder Namekian has used to imprison the Makyan's father centuries ago. Now Father and son, their bodies and souls, were encased in black crystals and held deep within the temple. Never to see the light of day again.

As for Piccolo, after replacing his attire with his ki, he sat on a large piece of the Lookout that had been upturned from all the fighting and was watching their unexpected guest.

Cooler sat in the center of the Lookout courtyard, legs crossed in the lotus position with his tail curled around them, eyes closed and hands cupped in his lap with a marble-sized ball of ki hovering an inch above his upturned palms.

Even in his meditative state, he could feel Piccolo's sharp eyes boring holes through him. The reborn Frost Demon knew for a fact, given everything Frieza had done, trust would be in very short supply. It had been the same wherever he went where either his 'little brother' or 'father' had been.

When he considered his death, the last thing he expected along with just about everything else was being reborn as the older brother of Frieza and the eldest son of King Cold. With his advanced knowledge, he knew deep down how bad things were going to get, so for the many years he had been under his 'father's' watchful gaze he did his best to play the part of future heir to the malevolent galactic empire.

Many of those years he wished he could forget...the things he was forced to do for the sake of keeping himself not only alive, but for keeping what he knew a deeply guarded secret until the day he was strong enough to really start fighting back.

That was when things started to change.

Cooler's eyes snapped open when he felt a group of power levels approaching the Lookout. The energy floating above his hands faded away before he stood to his full height. "They will be here soon," he said, sending a look over at the Namekian. "If you have anything to say before they arrive, now would be the time."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes as he stood up as well. "You may have helped us deal with Garlic Jr., but don't be expecting a red carpet. Far as I'm concerned, you and Frieza are one and the same until proven otherwise."

"I can understand your reasoning." replied Cooler, "But consider this. If I was anything like my little brother, why would I give you all the chance to regroup, instead of killing you all off one by one?" his red eyes locked with the green fighter's black ones

"I don't expect you to trust me. All I ask is for you all to listen, what you do with what I say is up to you. Just know that I am not your enemy." continued the Frost Demon just before a Capsule Corp. ship appeared and landed on the edge of the Lookout. The engines powering down and the hatches opening allowing the passengers to step out and take in what had become of Kami's home.

"Jeez, you guys weren't kidding. Look at this place." said Yamcha as he looked at the damage that had been inflicted against the Makyans.

Gohan and Krillin got off the jet last, the demi-sayian being accompanied by his mother as they joined the others. It was then the group noticed the newcomer standing with Piccolo.

"So, that's Frieza's brother?" asked Bulma curiously, being the only one from their quest to Namek that hadn't seen the galactic overlord.

Krillin nodded, "Yeah, the resemblance is uncanny."

"Can we even trust him? I mean, with what King Kai showed us from the Otherworld..." Yamcha said, trailing off as he remembered everything the Kai had relayed to him, Tien and Chouzu when they were still dead.

"You know, it's rude to talk about someone when you think they aren't listening." the martial artist turned baseball player yelped, falling back on his ass when he turned and found Cooler right in his face.

Everyone else tensed, none of them had even felt him move!

The Frost Demon chuckled, "Sorry, couldn't resist." he held out his hand to the scarred man, who looked at it with more than a little hesitation before finally taking it and being helped to his feet.

"Everyone's here, so start explaining." said Piccolo sharply, leaving no room for argument.

Turning serious, Cooler addressed the whole group. "As your friends may or may not have mentioned, my name is Cooler, and yes I am Frieza's older brother. I came here to Earth to warn you all that my ego-maniacal little brother is still alive."

"W-WHAT?!" the group exclaimed in shock and terror.

"B-But how?! I mean, Goku killed him before Namek was destroyed!" Bulma shouted, not wanting to believe it.

"As a select few of you already know, my kind are amazingly resilient." said Cooler. "We can even survive the vacuum of space. Somehow Frieza survived your friend's final attack and the destruction of the planet they fought on."

"How do you know what happened? asked Gohan, Chi-Chi standing behind him with a worried expression and her hands on his shoulders.

The Frost Demon crossed his arms and looked up at the sky, "I was on the other side of the galaxy when I got word about what had happened on Namek. A few days after that, I heard that what was left of my brother had been picked up by one of his survey ships and was brought to a medical station where he got treatment and cybernetic implants for his missing limbs." he turned his attention back to the Earthlings, "It's only a matter of time before he's back to full strength...then he'll be out for revenge."

The air started to become more tense with every word Cooler had spoken. Each one of them thinking the worse case scenario from the idea of Frieza coming to Earth.

"Why are you telling us?" asked Master Roshi. "If he is your brother, why warn the people he would be coming after?"

Cooler sighed deeply, "Despite having the same blood, we are not family. Haven't been for a very long time now."

"Bad blood?" asked Bulma.

"He tried to kill me more than a dozen times. And he has had a serious grudge since I killed our father. 'Bad Blood' doesn't come close to covering it." the Frost Demon answered honestly, shocking everyone.

"You...killed your own father?" asked Chi-Chi, not liking the direction the conversation was going.

"Believe me, he was anything put a parent." Taking a few moments to collect his thoughts, Cooler decided to explain a little more. Even though he wouldn't reveal everything about himself, he would at least divulge enough to further gain the trust of Earth's defenders.

He had to if there was to be any hope of helping them in the future.

"Our father, King Cold, was a ruthless and merciless tyrant. He ruled the galactic empire with an iron fist, much like his father before him. Anything that stood in his path was either enslaved, or completely annihilated." he began to explain. "Friza and I were born of the royal bloodline of our species, one of us was to take the mantle when he stepped down from his throne. I was the first to be born, though it was done without a mother. I was created in a lab with the use of Cold's DNA and that of a powerful female of our kind. When I was 'born', as the first son, Cold did all in his power to groom me to be his heir. But it wasn't enough for him."

"Years later, Frieza was born much the same way I was. With two prospects working to take the throne, Cold would watch us and see who would be the best to take his place. Growing up was..._brutal_, for lack of a better word. Each and every hardship thrown our way was a test for weakness by our so called 'father'. And if we didn't exceed his expectations like he wanted...the punishments were severe."

In the way he said it, none of the Earthlings even wanted to fathom what he had meant. Krillin and Gohan cringed. Friza had been a horrifying and brutal creature, to know that his father was WORSE? It was hard to not pity anyone who crossed him.

"I did my best to protect Frieza from the worst of it when we were younger. He wasn't always the monster he became." Cooler smiled at the rare fond memories he had, "He used to follow me around a lot, try to be like me...he looked up to me." his smile bled away, "Then...Then he changed. He became a literal mini-version of our father. Killing in cold blood, destroying planets...he was no longer the little brother I once knew."

"How does all this fit into why your going against Frieza?" Piccolo asked pointedly.

Cooler shot him a look, "Because I never believed what he or Cold did was right." this revelation floored everyone. "From a young age, I believed that there were better ways to rule the empire than through fear and violence. I saw all forms of life precious in their own way. I had to watch as my 'father' mercilessly slaughtered innocent people simply to take their planet and resources, destroy entire worlds and species because they were deemed 'non-profitable' or 'useless'. I was forced to do horrible, unspeakable things to avoid being beaten to near death by the bastard that called himself a King..."

The Frost Demon trailed off, noticing that his hands had clenched and his power level was steadily rising higher and higher with his anger.

Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself and lowered his power back to a less threatening level. "Cold saw my compassion for life as weakness, and chose Frieza as his successor while casting me off our homeworld with the instructions to prove myself of the royal blood in my veins. To many, this exile would seem like punishment. But for me, it was freedom. Away from my father and brother, I started a long voyage to find myself. All the while training hard to get stronger."

He looked down at his hand and clenched it into a fist, "I was always stronger than Frieza. He resented me for it and always tried to beat me...but like our father he was arrogant with an ego bigger than a solar system. He never trained beyond what he deemed necessary. But me? I knew better. I knew that our kind could reach levels unimaginable if we pushed ourselves past our limits."

Cooler smiled to himself, "For years I traveled the universe. Learning many things and growing in power and mind. While at the same time using my strengths to help people who were in dire need. I had found a calling in protecting the innocent, and I was damn good at it. Which is what led me to what happened next."

Glancing at the group, the Frost Demon continued to smile. "With everything My father and brother was doing, I started helping those they enslaved. Retaking planets they had assumed control over, wiping out outposts that belonged to Frieza's army, whatever it took to throw a wrench in their operations. And the best part? They never knew it was me."

"Jeez, sounds like you took rebellion to a whole new level." Krillin commented, which got Cooler to chuckle.

"That's one way to put it." replied the Frost Demon, calming down and becoming serious again. "But, in the end. Not everything can go according to plan."

Memories came, ones that still haunted him. "I was eventually found out. And along with having me disowned with a massive bounty on my head, Cold sent me a message I wouldn't forget." his fists clenched again, but he kept a tight lid on keeping his energy in check. "That message...pushed me over the edge. I went back to our family's homeworld in a fit of rage. Anything that got in my way to stop me was obliterated with extreme prejudice until I was infront of my father."

"He didn't see me as a threat. I had done so well to keep my true power a secret and he had bought it so easily. That was his downfall. And in the end, it was his last mistake."

Cooler looked up at the sky, his gaze far away. "After that, I waged a one man war against everything my father and Frieza stood for. It wasn't revenge for what they had done, that wouldn't bring back what they had taken. But it was a form of justice that I was happy to get behind."

"In the end, I did end up becoming like Cold, only for a much better cause. Those who sided with Frieza saw me as a monster, a literal demon who wrought death and destruction. But for those I helped? Saved from my brother's tyranny? I was an archangel, sent to free them and give them hope."

The Frost Demon turned his attention back to the Earthlings, who remained in both shock and awe at his story. "And that is why I am here. I won't stand by and allow him to destroy this world like he has so many others." he smirked, "That, and I want to shake the hand of the one who kicked the shit out of him."

When he was finished, everyone was left with their thoughts. Many of them wanted to believe he could be trusted, but at the same time they didn't know if they could fully or not. While at the same time they were still enraptured by the tale he had given them.

Cooler stood and saw the many emotions that passed over the Z-Warriors. A lot of what he had said was truth, but at the same time he kept a great deal of detail to himself. As much as he wanted to tell them everything that he knew, he knew that he couldn't without seriously damaging the universe as a whole.

Everything was already thrown for a loop with him being part of this universe, it was surprising that many of the main events had continued unhindered in any way. But deep down he knew it was only a matter of time before something changed in a big way.

"Our guest speaks the truth." said Kami, surprising everyone as he approached with Mr. Popo dutifully at his side. "I sensed no deception in his tale. I believe that he can be trusted."

Cooler nodded to the elder Namekian, "I appreciate the vote of confidence."

"Do you know when Frieza will show up?" asked Yamcha.

"It's hard to say. It depends on his rate of recovery." replied the Frost Demon, "But knowing him as well as I do, and how humiliated he must feel after the beating he took from your friend, he'll come straight here the moment he can stand on his own again."

"Great, and with Goku still off in space somewhere, none of us stand a chance." said Krillin.

Bulma perked up, "Wait, does Frieza even know you're here?" she asked Cooler.

"No. And I'm keeping my power suppressed so that he won't be able to when he arrives. The moment he does, I'll deal with him."

"Piccolo raised an eye ridge. "And what exactly do you get out of all of this by taking him out?"

Cooler crossed his arms, "Aside from eliminating the biggest threat to the galaxy and ending our sibling rivalry indefinitely?" he paused and looked to the ground a moment, "...a home."

"Wait...what?" asked Yamcha, not sure he had heard right.

"I've never stayed in one place longer than I needed to. Living the life of a nomad for so long, I guess you could say I'm looking for a little stability." he approached the edge of the Lookout and looked down to the clouds below. "I've heard about Earth in passing. Compared to many worlds out there it has much to offer. And from what I have seen since arriving, I wouldn't mind setting roots down here."

Footsteps approached and stopped at his side, Cooler looked down and saw Gohan looking back up at him. "I don't think you're anything like your brother." said the half-saiyan. "And I know for a fact that dad would say the same and give you a chance."

"Gohan's right." added Bulma. "I mean, you could have wiped us all out when that mist was affecting us. Instead you helped put a stop to it."

"Not to mention warning us about Friza coming." Master Roshi threw in. "Can't say I'm completely sold, but you're off to a great start."

Yamcha nodded as did Krillin, both deciding to at least give him a chance before all eyes when to the Namekian among them.

Piccolo crossed his arms and turned his head, "Fine. But the first sign of trouble, the gloves are coming off. No matter how strong you are, I will do what it takes to stop you." he grunted out.

Cooler nodded, "Fair enough. I'll do what I can to show I'm a man of my word." It was a start, that much was more than he had expected. Hopefully they would all come to trust him completely, but there was plenty of time for that.

Red eyes going back to the sky above the Lookout, they narrowed sharply as he thought of Frieza and him imminent arrival to Earth.

_"I'm right here, 'Little Brother'. Soon it'll be time to end our little feud, then you can rot in Hell with Cold for what you both have done. I'll avenge every life you have taken...including_ hers._"_

**X**

**A/N: A little shorter than I would have liked and a small cliffhanger at the end, but I think it got a few things across rather well.**

**I've gotten a few PMs about pairing ideas in the future and are the following;**

**Android 21**

**Bulma**

**Tights (Bulma's sister)**

**Zangya (Bojack's Subordinate)**

**Android 18**

**Kale**

**Nothing is set in stone yet so there's plenty of time for consideration. Any thoughts on the selection so far, or even a few votes, let me know and we'll see how things go from there. But for now I have the next installment already in the works so don't go too far fans!**


	4. Time on Earth

A couple of weeks had passed since Cooler had arrived on Earth and made himself known to the Z-Warriors. And in that time he had done his best to keep the trust that had been given to him by the planet's defenders.

With no place to go, Bulma had opened her doors to the Frost Demon. Saying that there was plenty of room at Capsule Corp. and despite bing located in the heart of West City, the place was big enough to keep him from being seen by the public given that he was an alien.

Doctor Briefs and his wife welcomed Cooler with open arms, the scientist and his daughter both taking an interest in the Frost Demon's technological and cultural knowledge and asked him questions on occasions.

Expecting this, and willing to offer what he could as thanks for allowing him to stay under the roof, he gave Bulma a datadrive he'd kept among the few belongings he'd brought with him.

On the device was a literal archive including blueprints for weaponry, armor, medical equipment and medicines, detailed maps of various solar systems throughout the galaxies, and lists of planets with valuable resources. And that was all only the tip of the iceberg.

The Briefs' were nearly salivating at the treasure trove of information they had been given, such advancements would slingshot Earth's technology ahead by lightyears. And their family company would be the harbinger of such change.

Needless to say, the bear hug Bulma had given Cooler for such a gift left the Frost Demon bewildered, even more so when she didn't let go for almost an hour.

While he stayed at Capsule Corp., Cooler had also taken the time to explore the planet. Even visiting Roshi's home Kame House where he met Oolong and Turtle, and Mt. Paozu where Gohan and Chi-Chi lived.

Goku's son and wife, much like the Briefs', welcomed him happily if he ever needed a quiet place to think.

So far things had been going good, but the Frost Demon knew full well that Earth's defenders were watching him like hawks. Piccolo being the one that did it the most especially when he was around Gohan.

Tien and Chouzu where filled in not long after his arrival, and even though they were as cautious as the others, they too were willing to at least give Cooler a chance. Especially with the warning they had given all of them regarding his brother's imminent arrival.

Currently, the Frost Demon was meditating in the center of the massive garden at Capsule Corp. The various forms of wildlife that lived within the environment went about their daily instincts despite the powerful being in their midst, a small river bubbled softly as it flowed right past where he hovered above the ground.

Feeling the ki of every lifeform within dozens of miles around him as he honed his sensory skills to new heights, making them more accurate at pinpointing specific auras at great distances.

As much as he wanted to train more physically, he couldn't risk raising his power too high and being discovered by Frieza. He needed to be discreet, and if his 'little brother' picked up his power level on his way to Earth, he would either, A) Turn tail and flee, leaving the chance for him to come back at a later date with a stronger invasion force. Or B) He'd Super Nova the entire planet from orbit.

Neither of those options were appealing, so Cooler decided to play it as subtle as possible until the little bastard stepped foot on Earth. After that, he'd finish what Goku had started.

"Oh Coolie!" a soft, cheerful voice called out, breaking his concentration.

Opening his red eyes, Cooler turned his attention to the entrance to the gardens where Panchy stood waving at him. "Lunch is ready! You must be hungry after floating there for so long."

The Frost Demon smiled. The blonde woman may have been an airhead, but she had a heart that was as compassionate as it was pure. It was impossible to be even remotely frustrated with her given her constant positive attitude.

"I'll be there in a moment." Cooler answered after settling himself back on the ground. Panchy sent him another smile before disappearing back into the building. Stretching his arms and legs after being in the same position for so long, he began making his way in the direction of the living space when something caught his attention.

In a small pond not too far away, a frog with red eyes and antenna sat on a lily-pad and looked as though it were dancing.

No, not dancing. _Posing_

Cooler smirked before holding out his hand, he summoned his natural ability of telekinesis toward the small creature. The frog froze in place before it rose into the air and hovered over to him.

"Well, well. If it isn't one of Frieza's loyal followers." he spoke, turning the frog around so it could see him.

Immediately the amphibian went from emerald green to almost white when its red eyes saw who it was. "Poor Captain Ginyu. Once a strong, prideful member of my brother's special forces. Now nothing more than a flamboyant frog." Cooler tilted his head in thought. "If memory serves, I believe you and your little boy band did something on Frieza's behalf...something that made me..._angry_."

The Frost Demon clenched his fist and Ginyu-Frog found himself tucked into a tight ball, the power bordering on crushing the small creature where it floated. "I think you know what that was, don't you?" he asked, his tone turning deadly.

"My generous hosts are about to have lunch, I don't think they would mind a nice serving of _frog's legs_." Cooler said, holding up a ball of ki with his free hand, causing Ginyu-Frog to shiver in pure terror while at the same time pissing himself. "However, this is a matter I need to take personally."

He brought the creature in close, "I hope you love kissing my brother's ass. Because you'll be able to continue doing it in Hell when I'm done with him." with the flick of his wrist, he tossed the frog into the air before firing the ball of ki right behind it. Turning around an walking away just as a small explosion echoed behind him.

**X**

Bulma looked up from a datapad she had been reading when their house guest entered the kitchen/dining area of her home.

"Hey, Cooler. Still enjoying the garden?" she asked.

"It is peaceful, a perfect place to meditate." replied the Frost Demon as he sat at the table and began to partake in what had been prepared.

His kind's usual diet mainly included meat, mostly shellfish. When the Briefs' asked him about his diet he let them know and they had accommodated him without him even asking. Although he told them not to trouble themselves, they still went out of their way to be sure he was comfortable while in their home.

"Still going over the data I gave you and your father?" asked Cooler as he dug into the cooked king crab that had been prepared for him.

Bulma beamed, "Yeah, there's so much to go through and so much detail. It'll take years before dad and I can go through it all. And the cyphers you gave us to translate the language has been a large boon on its own. We can't thank you enough for all this."

He waved the blue-haired genius off, "Giving me a place to stay and food to eat is more than enough. Besides, better this technology and knowledge wind up in the hands of people who would use it for good."

"Speaking of which, how are you settling in?" asked Bulma seriously. "I know it's been a couple of weeks, but I just wanted to be sure."

"Piccolo is still watching my like a hawk." Cooler answered honestly, "Probably because his pseudo son likes to hang around me a lot of the time. Despite his rough exterior, I would have never taken him to be such a mother-hen."

Bulma laughed, "Hard to believe, considering he tried to kill Goku and take over the world years ago. I think Gohan brought out the best in him. Kinda sweet, actually."

The Frost Demon had a far off look on his face, his mind going back several years before he shook his head. "I was planning on visiting the kid today, actually. Ever since I told Chi-Chi how Cold put Frieza and I through the academic ringer to take over the throne she's been adamant about me helping him with his studies."

"That's Chi-Chi for ya. She does have a tendency to go overboard with Gohan's schooling a lot of the time." said the genius.

"She's a mom wanting the best for her son, can't blame her for that." said Cooler. "I've actually had a couple of talks with her about it and she's considered my idea of using training as a reward for keeping his schooling up to par."

Bulma blinked in surprise, "How'd you pull that off?"

"Simple, balance." the Frost Demon stated simply. "When I was growing up, my many instructors always told me that in order for one to control an empire, they needed to be powerful and intelligent. The same could be said for any form of life out there. You could be the strongest in the universe, but without the knowledge to use such power would be a waste. But at the same time, intelligence can only prove to be effective if you have the actions to back it up."

"I see...one can't be good enough without the other." Bulma summed up. "But what about when you look at us Earthlings? Some of us may be strong, but not the way you're describing."

Cooler leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "To me, strength comes in all forms. Take you for example. You may not be as strong as Yamcha, Tien or Krillin, but your actions in utilizing your intelligence shows a different kind of strength. You create with your hands, and have an indomitable will to prove yourself in a world of powers beyond normal means."

Bulma's cheeks reddened at the compliment, "T-Thanks. You know, you're quite the charmer." she said with a teasing smirk.

The Frost Demon smirked back, "Despite being disowned space royalty, I always had a better way with the ladies than the rest of my so called family. In all honesty, I think Frieza and Cold constantly showing off their power was their way of overcompensating."

The blue-haired genius burst out laughing at Cooler's cheap shot at his brother and father. It was definitely not a dull moment with the alien around.

**X**

The rest of the day seemed to pass at a leisure pace, Yamcha and his feline friend Puar came by to spend time with Bulma. The former bandit greeting the Frost Demon casually after having taken the last few weeks getting used to the idea of him living under the same roof as his love interest.

Currently, Cooler was in one of the many lounges in Capsule Corp. reading a book that had caught his attention. The author being Bulma's sister Tights, who even though helped out with the family business, had devoted a good deal of her life being a science-fiction writer.

And if he were honest, the woman was a damn good author.

Turning another page, Cooler suddenly perked up, his red eyes turning to the ceiling when he felt a power level approaching the planet. Getting a better read on it, the Frost Demon smirked when he recognized who it was.

_"About time he showed up. The next couple of hours are going to be pretty interesting." _he thought before returning to the book in his hands.

**X**

Outside, a sphere-shaped ship baring the insignia of Capsule Corp. crash landed right in the front courtyard. Panchy, who had been delivering tea to her guests was frozen in place when the ship landed only a few feet from here.

"Oh dear, if I had known we'd been having more guests I would have made more." she said just as Yamcha and Puar came out and stood infront of her.

The hatch on the ship opened and the Prince of Saiyans himself stepped out and hopped down to the grass below.

"Vegeta! You got a lot of nerve coming back here!" Yamcha exclaimed while taking up a fighting stance.

"Oh, a valet, neat. I'm not tipping." Vegeta commented offhandedly as he walked away from the ship, stunning the Human fighter.

"Do you not remember me? We fought when you landed on Earth!" the former bandit pressed.

"No, I fought Kakarot. Nappa fought everyone else." replied the Prince. "Well except for that one scrub who was killed by a Saiba-" he froze and got a better look at Yamcha before he burst out laughing.

Embarrased and seething, Yamcha blurted out, "Oh yeah?! I dare you to come over here and laugh at me!"

In the next instant, Vegeta was right in his face with his expression now serious. "Ha. Ha. Ha." he pronounced slowly, daring the Earthling to make a move.

Yamcha took a step back, shivering as he prepared to the worst...

"Enough you two, break it up." Bulma said getting between them. She smelled the air and almost gagged, "Dear Kami, when was the last time you bathed?" her finger poked Vegeta in the chest, "You, come with me. You need a shower, big time."

Everyone, including Vegeta himself was stunned at her brazen attitude as she headed back toward the main building. "Well?" the genius looked over her shoulder at the Saiyan. "Do you want me to roll the red carpet out for you?" she asked sarcastically.

Muttering to himself, Vegeta followed along, leaving Yamcha, Puar and her mother surprised at what had just taken place.

"I'm surprised you even made it back to Earth with your fuel supplies running low. Though I would have preferred the ship back here in one piece." Bulma spoke as they walked through the corridors to where the Saiyan Prince could get cleaned up.

Vegeta remained silent, arms crossed as he continued to follow her. Taking an elevator to the upper levels, he froze in place when he sensed an enormous power level he didn't pick up when he first landed.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Bulma asked, seeing the Prince stop cold.

He ran past her, surprising the genius as he all but flew through the halls and nearly ripped a set of sliding doors off their hinges when he entered the closest lounge. His eyes locking onto the figure comfortably sitting in an armchair reading.

"C-Cooler..." Vegeta muttered, sweat breaking out along his brow when the Frost Demon lowered the novel and looked back at him.

"Vegeta, long time no see." Cooler said before frowning. "Beerus dammit you stink! Look, just because my jackass brother called you Saiyans filthy monkeys doesn't mean you have to fit the part."

The statement knocked the stupefied expression off Vegeta's face and turned into one of rage. Without warning his aura blazed to life and he launched toward the Frost Demon at breakneck speeds, his fist launching forward to deliver a powerful blow-

Only for it to stop inches from his intended target. Cooler's free hand coming up even quicker and grabbing his fist, stopping the attack cold.

"Seriously? You wanna do this now?" Cooler asked incredulously. "I just started getting into this book, and I highly doubt Bulma wants us to wreck her house because you're having a temper tantrum."

"You're damn right about that!" Bulma exclaimed from the ruined doorway. Her arms crossed and looking pissed. "You wanna fight? Do it outside! AFTER you bathe!"

"SHUT UP WOMAN!" Vegeta roared, charging a ki blast to his other hand aiming to fire at the one holding his hand only for Cooler's tail to come up and grip his other wrist to the point of causing pain.

Closing the book after marking his last page, the Frost Demon stood and glared down at the shorter man. Looking far more intimidating than the Prince. "I'd listen to the lady, Vegeta. Because the only thing stopping a repeat of our last little get-together is her, and I'd be damn grateful of her generosity if I were you." his hand and tail squeezed Vegeta's wrists harder for emphasis.

"I can tell you've gotten stronger since then. But, so have I. Keep this in mind." Cooler released the Prince, picked up his book and headed out of the lounge. "Sorry for the trouble, Bulma." he said with a smile at the genius as he walked past her and headed toward where his room was located.

Vegeta glared at the Frost Demon's retreating form, anger causing him to nearly vibrate in place. But deep, _deep_ down...there was a sliver of fear from the glimpse of the power he sensed from their little stand off.

**X**

On the farthest end of the solar system, a large ship was making its way toward Earth at an accelerated pace. The blue planet coming into view from the main window.

"There it is. Planet Earth. Dead ahead." a voice hissed from the helm, "It's only fitting that the Saiyan would call such a puny planet home."

"My lord, we have a ship on our sensors approaching the planet. At our current speed, we should arrive roughly two hours before it does." said a soldier from a nearby terminal.

The hand attached to a robotic arm spun at the wrist before stopping and forming into a fist. "Looks like the monkey is almost home. Too bad by the time he arrives, everything he has ever known and loved will be in flames."

A robotic tail waved in the air with each word. "And I very much intend on relishing in my revenge."

Standing before the main viewport of the ship, over half his body reconstructed with cybernetic components and limbs, was Frieza. After a year since his confrontation on Namek against Goku he was back to full strength and ready for retribution for the humiliating defeat he had been handed by the Earth-raised Saiyan.

Narrowing his red eyes, the now cyborg-Frost Demon flared his aura. "That bastard will know the wrath of Frieza!"

**X**

Cooler had just entered his room when he felt it. His gaze slowly tilting upward to the ceiling as the all too familiar power level tickled at the edge of his senses. A predatory grin spreading on his face.

"It seems our reunion is happening sooner than expected." he said to the air, tossing his book onto his bed before spinning on his heel and heading toward the nearest balcony.

"Time to end our sibling rivalry, once and for all."

**X**

**A/N: Things are starting to heat up folks. Cooler and Vegeta finally come face to face and they seem to have a history. Now Frieza's on his way to Earth, and big brother will be there waiting for him when he does. **

**Next time the showdown between brothers will take place, but there will also be a handful of flashbacks showing them growing up together and how they became enemies. So for those hoping for a little more backstory, you won't be disappointed.**

**The pairing selection has been updated with the rise of reviews and PMs I've gotten since my last posting, and here is where we stand;**

**Android 21**

**Zangya**

**Tights**

**OC**

**So far, Android 21 and Zangya are holding a strong lead with the former being in first. It will still be a while before I consider a solid pairing with how I have things planned out, but there will be a poll at some point where everyone can cast a vote (unless you already have). **

**Keep the reviews flowing and I'll keep the updates coming!**


	5. Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: [Recently Updated and Amended - ****The original document accidentally got split when I originally posted it. I'm hoping to make every chapter at least 5,000 words long as a goal. Now it is whole again like it was supposed to be and hit the mark. I'll be sure not to let this happen again in the future.]**

**Welcome back everybody. Before we get started I'd like to speak about some of the reviews being made recently. **

**For starters, I'm not one of those authors who throws a fit whenever someone throws a flame or two my way. It comes with the territory for any writer, amateur or otherwise, and everyone has an opinion that deserves to be heard. Criticism can be just as effective as positive reviews, either way I respect my readers for having their own ideals when reading my work.**

**I just don't want folks to fight over it. This site was designed for us to share ideas, offer pointers, and write out kickass stories about anything and everything we love. If some folks don't like what I have to offer, I don't take it personally, I'm obviously not the author they were hoping to find. **

**Trust me, my predecessor Wraith002 used to get death threats through PMs. But that never stopped him, and it won't stop me from writing either. Though I will still accept occasional flames, try to keep it from crossing a line is all I'm asking.**

**With that bit out of the way, it's time to get to what many of you are really here for. And as promised, I made sure to make it something worth your time. And even though 'Cooler' may or may not live up to the anti-hero vibe I was hoping to set in the very beginning, I'm still intending on making him badass in the end.**

**X**

**X **_**Flashback Many Years Ago **_**X**

_Cooler stood at the open door to the bedroom that belonged to his little brother, Frieza laid in his bed curled into a little ball, his small frame covered in scrapes and bruises thanks to the latest _session_ he had with their father._

_Sighing, the older Frost Demon entered the room quietly and sat on the bed. "You okay?" he asked, already knowing the answer as Frieza whimpered and curled in on himself more. _

_"Why is father so cruel?" he asked, his red eyes beseeching his older brother for the answer._

_"He wants to make us strong. But he is too arrogant to know that his ways are wrong." Cooler answered honestly. _

_Frieza looked confused, "Father is...wrong?"_

_The older Frost Demon nodded, "Having more power isn't the only way to become strong. True strength comes from fighting for something important."_

_His brother sat up slowly, wincing when his bruises started aching. "Something important?" _

_"If you fight to protect something, you'll find true strength." Cooler smiled as he pat Frieza on the head, "Father hopes to break us down and remake us in his image. But we can be so much more than what he wants us to be. We can be better, stronger, but to do that we need to attain our own form of strength to grow from."_

_Frieza was quiet for a while, "But, how do we find what to fight for? What's that important thing?" he asked with the curiosity that showed his young age._

_Cooler smiled, "Family, those we care about most. As long was we don't lose sight of that, and work hard to protect it, there won't be anything in the universe that can stop us."_

_The younger Frost Demon smiled brightly, "Does that mean I'm important to you, brother? Is that why you're so much stronger?"_

_"Yeah, squirt." Cooler replied while rubbing Frieza on the head, "And no matter what, I'll always try to be there for you. That's what family does."_

**X Present X**

The memory passed through his thoughts against his better judgement. One of the many rare instances back after he had been reborn that he actually treasured.

Back then he had done everything in his power to try and keep Frieza from becoming the power hungry bastard he was in the original story. Because despite everything, Frieza had become his little brother, and since he didn't have siblings in his original life, he wanted to make sure that he was safe and grew up to be decent person.

But in the end, the fates were against him. Frieza still took after their father and became just as sadistic and power-mad as the old King himself had been. Maybe even more so than that.

Shaking his head to clear that line of thoughts, Cooler continued his flight to where he knew Frieza would be landing within the next few minutes. Having passed over West City, the ocean, and going deep into the rocky badlands miles away from any form of civilization.

Finding a tall mountain with a flat peak that overlooked most of the wasteland, the Frost Demon landed on the edge and looked out over the rocky landscape. Enroute, he could sense multiple ki signatures powering up and heading in the same direction. The other Z-Fighters would be there soon.

"How much longer do we have?" he glanced left to where Piccolo was standing a couple meters away. Having appeared seemingly from thin air.

"If it's like the ships his force usually travels in, he should be entering the atmosphere within the next few minutes." Cooler replied, his gaze turning to the sky.

Seconds ticked by as the two aliens stood side by side and waited in silence. The others soon arrived, including Vegeta and Bulma as they prepared for Frieza's arrival.

"And what is _he_ doing here?!" the Prince demanded after seeing Cooler, having changed into yellow pants and a pink shirt instead of his usual battle armor.

"He's the one that warned us that Frieza was still alive and might be coming here." answered Krillin, "And from what we've been feeling, he was right on the money."

Vegeta scoffed just as Tien and Chouzu arrived. "So, the gang's all here." the tri-cloptic man said, removing the heavy jacket he'd been wearing.

"Do we even have a plan?" asked Yamcha, shivering with nerves much like everyone else.

"Protecting the planet is your job as its defenders." said Cooler, getting the attention of everyone. "But Frieza, he's mine. None of you have the strength to match up with what he can dish out."

"You've got to be kidding!" Vegeta snarled, "Your a damn fool if you think I'll let someone like _you_ or any of these other weaklings tell me what to do! Frieza is mine! And none of you are going to get in the way of-"

Cooler appeared in the face of the Prince and made him stumble back only for a hand to grip him by the throat and lift him off the ground. The Z-Fighters were frozen at the sight of the Frost Demon holding the Saiyan Prince off the ground, not from the image itself, but the look of cold lethality in his eyes.

"I'm only going to say this once, so you better be listening Vegeta." Cooler said, his tone almost frigid, "My brother is going to die today, by MY hand. He may have killed your race and damaged your pride, but he and our father took something from me that I will never forgive him for."

He tossed Vegeta to the ground, "I don't give a shit about your pride, or your never ending thirst to come out on top. This has been a long time coming, and no one's getting in the way of that." The Frost Demon turned and began walking back to his original place.

The Saiyan Prince grit his teeth as he stood back up, a ball of ki charging to his hand in preparation to an attack.

"Vegeta stop!" Gohan shouted too late as Vegeta threw the blast at Cooler's back.

Just before it was about to make contact, the Frost Demon spun around and swatted the blast aside. In the next instant he shot across the ground and planted his fist hard into Vegeta's stomach, the force of the blow cracking the ground around them as the Prince bent over with blood spraying from his mouth.

"Apparently I wasn't clear enough, so let me explain it to you in a way you should understand." Cooler said, grinding his fist harder into the man's stomach. "You get in my way, your so called 'Royal Bloodline' will die here as well."

Pulling his fist away, Vegeta collapsed to his knees clutching his midsection. "I was never your enemy, Vegeta. But you're damn close to making the list. Don't cross me again."

Everyone else could only watch with their mouths hanging. Vegeta was strong, far stronger than he had been when he and Nappa first arrived on Earth. But Cooler had taken him down with one punch!

However the most disturbing of the confrontation was Cooler's change in demeanor. Sure he was blunt, but he mostly had this casual and laid back attitude a lot of the time. But here he was cold, vicious and brutal. And how dead set he was on fighting Frieza told them that it was indeed on a very personal level.

Just what had Frieza done to warrant such violence and rage from the normally calm Frost Demon?

Having ignored the situation behind him, Piccolo perked up when he felt the powerful presence that had been getting steadily closer to the Earth right on top of them. "HE'S HERE!" he shouted just as the familiar view of a Frieza Force ship descended from the sky and made its way toward the badlands.

A large shadow being cast over them as it flew overhead and stopped several miles away and began to land in an open canyon.

While the Z-Fighters overcame their horror at the fact Frieza was actually here, Cooler rose into the air and shot off in the direction the ship had landed. A second or two passed before the others gave chase.

**X**

"Lord Frieza, landing procedures are complete." one of the soldiers onboard the ship reported when the vessel touched down on the planet's surface.

"Excellent. Have everyone assemble outside." Frieza stated as he rose from his chair and hovered up and out of the ship through an opening on the roof. Landing on the ground outside while his forces gathered at the end of a ramp that lowered.

Red eyes scanning the surrounding wasteland, the cyborg-Frost Demon smirked to himself. "So, this is the planet Earth...how quaint." He was suddenly bombarded with the memories of his last moments on Namek, how the Saiyan called Goku had defeated him, shamed him and left him for dead with the planet's destruction.

His fist clenched tightly, purple blood dripping between his fingers as landing on the ground below. "I will make him suffer for what he did to me..." he muttered when the image of the Super Saiyan appeared in his mind. "I will make this whole planet suffer!"

Frieza turned to the soldiers behind him, "All of you, spread out and search! And when you find the Saiyan's friends, show no mercy!"

"YES LORD FRIEZA!" the all reported before they began moving out-

A beam of energy suddenly lanced through the air, cutting through their ranks and causing a large explosion and reducing the squadron to ashes and burnt body parts.

Frieza formed a barrier to protect him from the debris that had once been his men, "What?! What happened?!" he bellowed, turning to find the source of the attack.

Through the dust kicked up from the explosion, be could make out someone standing on a cliff overlooking the canyon. When he got a clearer look, his eyes widened and he froze in place.

"C-Cooler..." he muttered in disbelief.

Cooler leered down at him before jumping off the cliff, landing softly on the canyon floor without breaking eye contact with Frieza. "_Little Brother_." he said sharply.

Gritting his teeth, Frieza clenched his fists with red electricity crackling along his body. "Why are you here?!

"Hoping to run into you. It has been too long, and we have so MUCH catching up to do." replied the older Frost Demon, energy crackling along his frame as well. "Too bad _father_ couldn't be here for this little family reunion."

"You dare utter Papa's name like that?! After what you did?!" Freiza exclaimed.

Cooler narrowed his eyes, "What I did was put that self-righteous, ego-maniacal power monger where he belongs. In HELL! My only regret is not doing it sooner!"

A smirk suddenly formed on the younger Frost Demon's face. "So, that's what this is about? Revenge for what father and I did to that little wretch of yours long ago?"

Despite his calm exterior, a raging inferno had just been ignited within Cooler's soul. The flames growing hotter when Frieza started to laugh.

"How utterly pathetic! We are the strongest in the universe! But you decided to go and become a disgrace for everything our family had built for eons! Father would have given you a chance to rejoin the family, but you had to go out and disrupt our operations throughout the galaxy." Frieza sneered, before smirking, "In the end, it was your own fault for what had happened. I still remember her screams...but you would have to have been there."

The ground beneath Cooler cracked violently, small stones floating into the air and hovering around him as his power began to rise with his rage.

Frieza blinked at the sudden rush of power, "Oh, consider that nerve touched then. But just as a warning, if you're hoping to fight me, brother, then you should know I have improved since our last battle." more energy crackled around him for emphasis. "Things will not go as they did before."

Like a light switch flipping off, the energy emitting from Cooler cut out. The small rocks clattering back to the ground. "You're right about one thing." he said, his tone steadily turning to ice with each word, "It really won't be like before...because I'm going to kill you."

With that being said power exploded out of the older Frost Demon like a tsunami. Sending large fissures along the rockwalls of the canyon around them. Frieza stumbled back, eyes wide while the ground shook.

"There has always been something you've been ignorant about, Frieza." Cooler said over the energy he was sending out, "Our kind was always able to reach new levels of power. We just needed to work hard to attain it. But like Cold, you settled for what you were given thinking that nothing could ever stand in your way. Allow me to show you what you were too stupid to learn for yourself!"

With a battle cry, another wave of energy exploded out of Cooler. Several cliffs collapsing under the pressure while the ground shook more violently.

Then...he started to change.

**X**

In the sky close to the canyon, the Z-Fighters were all frozen where they were when they saw and felt the power being unleashed ahead.

"Whoa...is...is that..." Krillin stuttered.

"Cooler." Piccolo confirmed, sweat dripping down from under his turban. The Frost Demon's power was rising, higher than any of them have ever felt before.

His power had dwarfed Freiza's by multiple times!

Vegeta clenched his fist in anger at feeling such an immense power level. His stomach still ached from the blow it had taken and now he was feeling for himself just how strong Cooler really was. Filling him further with rage...and more fear than he was willing to admit even to himself.

Once they had all overcome the sudden influx of power, the warriors all landed on a ridge that overlooked the canyon. And much like the villain who had come to their world, they bore witness to their most recent ally's transformation.

**X**

Power coursing through him, Cooler focused all of it into himself. And with it, his body began to change.

His form grew taller and broader, reaching almost ten feet in height. His bio-armor shifted to match his his growth as well, his shin-guards developing dark-blue bio-gems on either side in addition. His forearm-guards did the same, but also grew on the blades on the outside that were half a meter long and curved back toward his elbows.

The armor covering his chest also changed. The shoulder pads extending upward and outward in a loop on either arm and a pair of spikes sprouted from the back by his shoulder blades.

His helm changed next. Growing wider and forming four spikes making it look more like a crown with the bio-gem shrinking slightly to fit in the middle. His eyes, which were now completely red, began to glow while his power continued to climb higher and higher with his transformation.

For Frieza, all he could to was stand in shock and awe at what was happening to his older brother. Not believing what he was seeing right before his eyes.

The whole change took less than 25 seconds, but the result was something that left anyone who bore witness to it speechless.

Standing tall in his new form, Cooler fixed his brother with a leer that burned straight to his very soul. The air around him seeming to act like a gravity well causing debris from the canyon to float around him.

**"Wasn't expecting that, were you?"** he asked, his voice now deeper and filled with power. **"I discovered this form in my training. I wasn't kidding when I said our kind could reach new levels of power."** A facemask suddenly extended and connected over his mouth and nose with a sharp _'clack!'_, leaving only his glowing eyes visible.

Frieza took a step back, his cybernetic body quivering as the full realization of what was happening finally settled in his mind.

**"You know, it's funny. Father had the same look on his face when I transformed during our last encounter."** Cooler continued as he clenched his fists, **"And I'll tell you the same thing I told him;"**

He vanished in a burst of speed, appearing behind his brother and showing just how much larger he was compared to the cyborg. **"You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry, you'll be doing a lot of that, but in the end...it changes nothing."**

Frieza spun around, energy gathering to his hand for an attack only to get launched into the air from a powerful uppercut.

Managing to right himself, the cyborg was blind-sided by Cooler who slammed him with his knee and droved him into a cliff face. He followed up with an axe-handle that sent him crashing into the canyon floor.

Not giving him a chance to recover, the older Frost Demon shot toward the ground like a missile. Slamming both fists into Frieza's chest and sending them both tunneling beneath the Earth.

Seconds later, the ground exploded elsewhere in the canyon with Cooler shooting into the air, his hand clasped tightly around Freiza's ankle before he threw the cyborg into a canyon wall.

Shaking off the barrage, Frieza charged his own ki and launched at his brother. Vanishing into thin air before he could make contact.

The older Frost Demon remained still while floating, his head turning sharply to the right with his fist snapping up and crashing into Frieza's jaw when he tried to get him from behind. Stunned, he couldn't avoid Cooler's tail coming up and wrapping around his neck and flinging him in another direction.

Righting himself, Frieza glared with growing hatred as he charged energy to his hands. "YOU WON'T MAKE A FOOL OF ME!" he launched a barrage of red ki blasts intending to overwhelm the older Frost Demon.

Cooler remained still, glowing eyes narrowing as the attacks could hit home.

Frieza kept up the assault for several more seconds before stopping. A grin of satisfaction spreading along his lips as having defeated his-

**"Is that all you have?"**

The cyborg froze in terror from the voice spoken behind him. Desperate, he spun around and threw a wild punch with his cybernetic hand only to have it caught in Cooler's iron-like grip. The elder of the duo applying more pressure and causing sparks to begin discharge from the metal limb.

Gritting his teeth, Frieza swung with his other hand only to have it in the same predicament.

**"Do you feel it, Frieza?" **Cooler asked. **"That feeling of helplessness? The end drawing near? The terror? Something you instilled countless lives...including HER!" **

With the last word coming out in an enraged roar, Cooler crushed Frieza's cybernetic arm and yanked back with all his strength.

Metal cracked and shattered, wires and circuits tore as the limb was ripped from Frieza's body in a burst of sparks and purple blood. The tyrant shrieked in agony when his arm was violently removed, oblivious to the world until Cooler grabbed him by the face and rocketed back toward the ground.

The older Frost Demon slamming the cyborg into the Earth where he adjusted his trajectory and dragged him along the canyon floor. A massive fissure being made in their wake before coming to an abrupt end when they reached another rockwall. Frieza's battered body being embedded into it deeply.

With chilling indifference, Cooler slammed his large foot into his brother's chest, sending him farther into the rockwall and keeping him pinned there while a hand grabbed one of his cybernetic legs.

Brought out of his pain induced stupor, Frieza became overcome with sheer terror at what was happening.

"C-Cooler! NO!"

Cooler was silent as he broke Frieza's leg at the knee and removed it like his arm, doing the same a moment later with his tail and other leg, leaving him with only his flesh and blood arm.

Satisfied with his actions, the older Frost Demon grabbed Frieza and tossed him out of the wall and onto the ground. A puddle of his blood mixed with synthetic fluids beginning to pool under him as he laid in a state of shock.

**"The sad part of all this? It didn't have to be this way."** Cooler said, coming over and standing above his brothers ravaged form. **"We both could have defied Cold, made the universe into something far better than what it was. But you threw away everything we had as brothers for the seat as Emperor of the galaxy. And instead of coming after me with what I had done to your so called empire...you went after the one other person in this universe I cared about more than anything."**

Glowing red eyes closed for a moment before opening again and leering down at Frieza. **"Now Cold's dead, and you're gonna join him." **

Frieza shot upward, firing a Death Beam directly at Cooler's eye. A last ditch effort that failed as the older Frost Demon tilted his head to the side and avoided the attack, his right hand shooting forward and going through his brother's chest and exploding out his back.

A chilled silence filled the canyon. Blood dripped off Cooler's hand and splattered on the ground as Frieza looked down at the arm plunged through his torso. Several coughs came from the cyborg with more blood dribbling down his chin.

Red eyes slowly rose and met the glowing ones that once matched his own.

"B-B-Brother..." he rasped through the pain and blood gathering in his throat.

Cooler shook his head and launched Frieza's dying form high into the air. Bringing both his right side, he began to channel a large amount of energy to his cupped hands and a ball of red and yellow ki began to grow in strength.

When he had enough gathered, he thrust both hands upward at Frieza's body. **"NOVA CANNON!" **a massive beam of swirling red and yellow energy lanced forth, the ground shaking at the source from the output of power. The attack striking the body and vaporized it in seconds, not even ashes left behind as the beam continued into the air, passing through the atmosphere where it dissipated.

After everything settled, Cooler slowly lowered his arms. Taking a deep, cleansing breath while powering back down to his true form, he felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders with Frieza's demise.

**X**

Up on the ridge, the Z-Warriors were still as statues. Several of them pale as ghosts as they bore witness to the brutal death of the one many of them feared.

Even Vegeta and Piccolo were unsettled by how Cooler had dispatched his own brother with such viciousness. Frieza had been utterly outmatched in both power and skill, and the oldest of the two siblings didn't pull any punches and showed absolutely no mercy.

Yamcha broke the tense silence with a nervous chuckle, "Heh...guess it's a good thing he's on our side...right guys?" no one answered him.

"That power..." said Tien, all three of his eyes not leaving Cooler from his position while Chouzu shivered beside him. "It was beyond anything any of us have ever seen before!"

"It wasn't just his power level." said Piccolo. "What we just saw was rage. Expertly controlled, but rage nonetheless. He wasn't kidding when he said that this was personal."

Bulma hugged Puar close to her chest, having trouble trying to place the violent being she had just witnessed to the same Cooler who had been staying in her home. "But...how could he be that vicious? I mean, I know Frieza was a monster and the universe is better off without him, but he was still his brother." she said in utter confusion and unease.

Vegeta clenched his fists, old feelings of being powerless against another coming back to him with avengence. First Frieza ever since he was a child, then Kakarot attaining the ascension to Super Saiyan, and now Cooler, who took Frieza apart and obliterated him in less than three minutes!

How was this possible?! He was the last of his royal bloodline, yet he was constantly being left in the dust by those that were supposed to be beneath him!

**X**

Back on the canyon floor, Cooler opened his eyes.

"You can come out now. Show's over." he said, turning his attention to a dark crevice not too far away.

Movement in the shadows could be seen before someone stepped out into the light. A young male with short lavender hair dressed in yellow boots, black pants and wife-beater with a dark-blue jacket baring the Capsule Corp. insignia on the shoulder. He also had a sword strapped to his back, and from the way he was currently standing with his hand resting on the hilt, he knew how to use it.

Sharp blue eyes leered at the Frost Demon who sent a similar look right back.

"Relax. Like I told the locals weeks ago, if I wanted the planet destroyed I wouldn't have even bothered helping out." Cooler stated calmly.

The youth narrowed his eyes further, sending a fleeting look at the cybernetic limbs Cooler had torn from his brother in their fight. "Sorry if I don't take your word for it." he said flickering his gaze back to the Frost Demon.

"Frieza and I had a disagreement. He wanted to keep living, and I wasn't going to let that shit fly." Cooler said with a shrug of indifference, "Besides, you're not here about me and my family drama. You're here for something else, something that has to do with the fate of the future, if I were to hazard a guess."

The teen blinked in shock, grip tightening on his sword. "How did you know that?! Who are you?!"

"We're all privy to our secrets, kid." said the Frost Demon as he turned his back and began walking away. "But let's just say I have a hand in keeping people alive as much as you do."

Cooler looked back over his shoulder, "Well? You going to do what you came here for, or are you just gonna stand there? This world isn't going to save itself."

Hovering up over the ridge on the top of the canyon, the Frost Demon touched down while everyone else kept their eyes locked on him.

"Enjoy the show? You could have stepped in at any time." Cooler said as casual as someone would talking about the weather.

"Uhh...y-you looked like you had everything under control." said Krillin, failing miserably at hiding his nervousness after what they had witnessed.

Cooler raised an eye ridge at him as the lavender-haired youth came up and landed beside him. "Whose the kid?" asked Yamcha at the new arrival.

Instead of answering, the teen pulled up the sleeve of his jacket and checked his watch. "If you guys are waiting for Goku, I can show you where he's going to be."

This bit of news sent a wave of shock and confusion through the gathered fighters, save for Cooler who was expecting this turn of events.

"Wait, how did you-" Bulma's question was cut off as the unknown teen rose into the air and started flying off farther into the wasteland.

Gohan was the first to snap out of his stupor and quickly gave chase, Piccolo behind him with the others following right after. Cooler watched them leave one after another, remaining where he was for a while longer.

Lifting up his arm, he looked at the blood that had dried there, recalling the moment he impaled Frieza before reducing him to dust in the wind. He'd avenged the countless lives he had taken, including one of the few that meant the most to him since his rebirth.

Lowering his arm back to his side, the Frost Demon looked up where the Z-Fighters had gone after Trunks where Goku would be landing in the next couple of hours.

Rising into the air, he took off in that direction at a slower pace. There wasn't a need to rush given how long the wait would end up being.

**X**

**A/N: Frieza's down, Trunks has arrived, and Cooler has shown without a doubt that he isn't one to be F***ed with. **

**(Brownie points if you can catch the famous quote made in this chapter!)**

**I'm still just getting started, and I intend on keeping this ride going as long as I can. So if you're still with me out there fans, keep reviewing and keep kicking ass and I'll see you all next time!**


	6. Hero's Return

**A/N: Here we are once again folks. And with a new installment ready for the masses to read and enjoy.**

**A couple of people had asked me if I was considering putting power levels in at some point to monitor how strong Cooler is compared to everyone else. But, even though there are many readings throughout DBZ fandom out on the net, it can be difficult to pinpoint exactly how powerful certain characters are, even more so when it's fanfiction with OC's involved. **

**Besides, they pretty much stopped 'marking power levels' in the series after the Frieza Saga and simply used their senses to see how strong other fighters/enemies were. **

**On a separate note, Vegeta in DBZ Abridged said it best; "POWER LEVELS ARE BULLS***!" **

**So with that in mind, I'll save my mental anguish in trying to calculate 'Cooler's' PL. Instead I will simply say that he's a lot stronger than you think given his knowledge of things to come and the extensive training he's put himself through since his rebirth.**

**Although how strong exactly I'm keeping close to the chest for the time being. OP he may be, but this is Dragonball here. Damn near everyone can be OP at any given time. (i.e. Broly...)**

**Alright, Q&A out of the way, lets get to the chapter!**

**X**

It didn't take too long for Cooler to find the Z-Warriors and the time traveler. All of them spread out in a small clearing among the many rocks making the landscape. Their attention immediately on him as he landed, but the Frost Demon paid them no mind as he headed toward a large boulder.

He reached out to the mini-fridge the lavender-haired teen had brought as he walked by it, two bottles of water floated out and into his waiting hand thanks to telekinesis. Cracking open one, Cooler downed the contents quickly before opening the next.

Everyone watched as he poured half the bottle over his arm, rubbing his free hand along his skin and bio-armor as he cleaned Frieza's dried blood off. Using the rest of the water to rinse away what remained leaving his arm clean again.

Finished, the Frost Demon tossed the empty bottles to the ground and blasted them with a low-level ki blast before taking a seat on his chosen boulder. Continuing to ignore the bewildered looks being sent his way as he laid back on the relatively flat stone with his hands behind his head, right leg resting over his left knee, and getting comfortable for the long wait.

There was silence for a long while, probably about fifteen minutes or so of mostly before Cooler felt Gohan approaching him.

"Uh, Cooler?" asked he demi-Saiyan.

"What do you need, little man?" asked the Frost Demon in return.

"Well, if you don't mind my asking, are you...okay?" Cooler raised his head, eye-ridge arched as he regarded the boy. "I mean, you wanted Frieza dead. Most of us did. But, well-"

Gohan paused when Cooler raised his hand, "I am fine. Frieza had it coming in more ways than you can imagine. Everyone who ever suffered under his influence can rest a bit easier now."

"But, didn't you think that was a bit...much?" asked Bulma, being the closest along with Krillin and Yamcha. "I mean, he was family right?"

The Frost Demon's sudden bark of laughter had a couple of them flinching. "The little bastard stopped being family the moment he started sucking on _daddy's_ tail. I did my best to keep him on a better path when we were kids, but I guess it was out of my hands no matter how I tried." His red eyes turned to the blue-haired genius, "As for the brutality I showed him? You obviously never saw him at his worst. I can guarantee Vegeta could give you a good list of atrocities he's committed. And the others who were with you on Namek saw it all first hand."

Vegeta sent a sneer Cooler's way while Gohan and Krillin shivered at the not-so-fond memories of seeing, and feeling, the tyrant's power.

"Speaking of what Frieza was capable of." Piccolo broke in. "That form you took before fighting him, it wasn't like any of the transformed states your brother revealed on Namek."

Cooler nodded, "You're right. As you all probably know, I'm currently in the 'fourth' form, or more precisely, my true form. Normally we use our lesser forms to suppress our power to conserve energy easier and help us hold back our strength. But it is here where I differ from the rest of my so called family."

"You see, while Cold and Frieza suppressed their power and never took training seriously, I learned to harness it and strove to make myself stronger. Focusing my energy so that not only did I no longer waste any needlessly, but so I could keep my strength firmly in control to the point where I didn't need 'suppressed forms'."

Cooler smirked, "Then, it happened. During my training years ago, I managed to tap into another well of power deep within, and with it a whole new transformation was made. A type of super evolution that is rare among my kind where my power, strength and speed reach a whole new level beyond what I had known before. It is this form that I used to kill my father, and then Frieza."

A rippled of unease passed through the gathered fighters, "So...how strong are you?" asked Krillin.

The Frost Demon pinned him with a long stare before smirking again, "Strong enough."

"You gotta be kidding!" Vegeta shouted, "You've had all that power all this time?! Then why didn't you kill Frieza sooner?!"

Cooler looked back at him with a blank expression before looking elsewhere, "I had more important issues at the time." he said with a surprisingly soft tone. "That, and I wanted to kill him with the least amount of collateral damage as possible."

The Saiyan Prince growled almost ferally and stood up from his resting spot, "Fight me!"

This declaration surprised everyone. Cooler however kept his gaze aimed in the distance and said nothing.

"Did you not hear me? I said fight me!" Vegeta shouted again.

"I heard you just fine." the Frost Demon stated, "And as much as I would love to bitch slap you around this valley, I have nothing to gain from it."

"So that's it, huh? You're just a coward!" the Saiyan goaded, trying to get a rise out of Cooler, but his anger spiked when he simply yawned into his hand.

"Oh yeah, Vegeta. I'm a coward alright. If only I was like a certain Prince who stood off to the side wetting himself while someone else dealt with the one that treated him like a footstool most of his life." Cooler said before looking his way, "Guess it's a good thing Bulma made you wear the yellow pants, huh?"

The only ones trying hard not to openly laugh were Piccolo, Tien and Vegeta himself. Trunks, for his part, was stunned silent as he watched the strange banter going on between the two disgraced Princes.

"You dare..." Vegeta gritted out, his power flowing around him with his building rage.

Cooler sighed and stood up, "Alright, Vegeta. I'll humor you. For old times and the sake of that fragile pride of yours, I'll give you one free shot. But you better make it count, becau-" he was cut off when the Saiyan Prince suddenly appeared before him and slammed his fist into the Frost Demon's face.

Grinning at his successful sneak attack, Vegeta became shocked when Cooler looked back at him with a bored expression. His head having not moved even a millimeter from the strike.

"Because that's the only one you'll get." Cooler finished his interrupted statement as he reached up and gripped Vegeta's wrist, pulling it away.

The Prince grit his teeth. "Before we get into this, you should know, at your current level of strength I won't need to transform to beat you." the Frost Demon said bluntly, his tone changing from the carefree and joking one from a moment ago to completely serious. "I didn't even have to do it against Frieza. I just wanted to see him lose all hope before I finished him."

Dropping Vegeta's arm, Cooler crossed his own over his chest. "That pride and arrogance of yours is going to get you and others killed one day, Vegeta. I'd learn some humility and fast before someone imprints it on your corpse."

That being said, Cooler went back to his boulder and returned to laying back on it. Acting as though the last couple minutes didn't happen.

Vegeta shook with barely contained fury before returning to his own spot, everyone else doing roughly the same as they all waited for Goku's return.

From his place, Trunks kept his eyes on Cooler for a few moments in deep thought. Wondering just what was going on and how did things change compared to what he had been informed about.

**X**

Waiting in the middle of a wasteland was boring, though everyone did what they could to keep themselves occupied.

Several of the Z-Warriors were becoming skeptical of the young man who told them of Goku's return. Yamcha and Bulma having gotten into an argument over whether or not the teen was even telling them the truth.

But given that it was the first they had heard about him since before the Namekians were sent to their new home they held out hope that he was telling the truth.

Cooler had been laid on on his rock, eyes closed and letting his mind wander to the events that would be taking place within the next three years.

If things went according to the original plot, then he knew exactly how to help Goku and the others defeat the Androids and Cell before things became too far out of control. However, there was an issue with this line of thinking. The catalyst being his presence.

He may not have taken many science courses in his past life, but he knew the full meaning behind the 'Butterfly Effect'. His being in this universe had already changed things, albeit on a small scale, it was only a matter of time before bigger events were affected as well.

The real questions that plagued him were whether or not there would be more enemies to fight than originally foretold, how much stronger would they be, and how it would all effect things to come.

His mind was always in overdrive when considering all of this. It was why he had hid his true power from Cold and Frieza in the past, and when he was alone he trained hard and kept breaking his limits so that he would be prepared to face anything. And he would continue to do so for the foreseeable future, because even if things changed from the original story he knew of, there was still a lot of bad coming that needed to be faced.

And the Z-Warriors were going to need serious backup when those moments came.

A soft beeping was heard, drawing attention to Trunks as he checked his watch. "Alright, Goku should be arriving any minute now." he spoke out, causing everyone else to come on alert.

Cooler's eyes opened when he felt a strong power level approaching their location. All of them could soon after that and the level of anxiousness rose when they felt Goku's familiar aura.

After another two minutes, a sphere-shaped pod could be seen streaking across the sky and landing with a loud crash roughly half a mile from where they were all gathered.

"He's home!" Gohan shouted in excitement, taking off like a rocket to where his father had landed. The rest of the Z-Warriors, bar Piccolo and Vegeta, showed equal enthusiasm as they followed after the boy to meet their long missed friend. Leaving Cooler and Trunks alone.

The Frost Demon stood and began to make his own way to where Goku had arrived when the teen suddenly spoke, "Hold it."

Cooler paused and looked back at him with a raised eye-ridge.

"Look, I don't know who you are or why you're here. But if you really aren't here to cause trouble, then I need to know that you really don't mean to harm to the people here." Trunks continued. The hard look on his face pretty much giving away who is father was.

"They have nothing to worry about...especially your mom." said the Frost Demon, making the boy blink in surprise. "As for your father, I'll pull my punches until you're confirmed. After that, if he continues to put himself before anything else and risk the lives of others, his pride won't be the only thing that I break."

A drop of sweat trickled down Trunks' pale face, "Wh-What? How...?"

"As I said earlier, we're all entitled to our secrets." replied Cooler. "We have mutual goals, and if these guys want to be ready to face what is coming, then they need to start preparing." He rose into the air and motioned in the direction of the pod's landing. "Come on, kid. They'll be expecting us both."

The time traveler schooled his features as they both took to the air. Clearing the small distance in no time flat and landing where the Z-Warriors gathered around the crater made by the pod baring the insignia of the Frieza Force.

When the steam coming off the pod from re-entry faded, the hatch popped open before a familiar head of spikey black hair poked out. The rest of Goku followed, showing the Earth-raised Saiyan dressed in a white tunic and red pants with small, black armor plates on his torso.

Looking up at the edge of the crater made by his pod, Goku blinked when he saw all his friends there waiting for him. "Hey guys!" he called out, surprised at seeing them but happy nonetheless.

Everyone cheered, save for a select few, some saying welcome back while others asked what had taken him so long as he floated out of the crater and landed on the edge in time for Gohan to throw himself into his father's arms, tears of joy streaming down his face as he held his dad for the first time in almost two years.

"I missed you." he mumbled, squeezing tighter as if in the fear he would vanish again.

"I missed you too, Gohan. But, how in the world did you guys know I was coming?" Goku asked, still bewildered at the fact they were all in the exact spot where he would land.

"Oh, it was this guy here." Bulma said, motioning to the lavender-haired teen beside her. "He knew where you would be, I think he's a fan of yours since he knows so much about you."

Goku regarded the teen and scratched his head, "But, how? I've never met him before." he admitted, which surprised everyone.

"He knew the exact time and place you would arrive, though. He might have been tracking your ship." Bulma continued.

"Really? I don't know. Frieza tried doing that when he passed by me, but I could sense his energy. He was in a pretty big hurry to beat me home." the Saiyan looked around, "Speaking of which, what happened? Where's Frieza?"

"Took care of him, don't worry."

Goku followed the voice to the back of the group where he laid eyes on Cooler. He immediately tensed when he saw the striking resemblance between Frieza and this newcomer.

"Relax, Goku. He's not Frieza." Piccolo said, already sensing the man preparing for a fight. "Infact, he's been helping us for the last few weeks to prepare for Frieza's arrival."

"Whoa, really? They look so much alike though." said Goku.

"Name's Cooler. Heard a lot about you, Goku." the Frost Demon said approaching, "It's nice to meet the guy who slapped my former little brother down a few dozen pegs."

"YOU'RE FRIEZA'S BROTHER?!" the Earth-raised Saiyan shouted, calming down a moment later when he realized something, "So, you must have been that other power level I sensed while I was still on my way here. And that attack, I got a front row seat for that one."

"Good to know I got the Super Saiyan seal of approval." Cooler said with a half-smile. "And as I said, Frieza's gone. For good this time."

Goku nodded to him, "Thank you. For protecting the Earth and everyone here. I owe you one."

_"No, Goku. You don't."_ The Frost Demon thought to himself, but remained silent as he nodded back.

Trunks took that moment to insert himself into the discussion. "I'm sorry, but could I have a word with you, Goku? Just the two of us." he said while pointing a ways away.

"Hmm? Uh, sure." replied the other Saiyan as they started to walk away.

"Hey! What gives with this guy?!" Yamcha called after them.

"No worries guys, I'll be back in a minute." Goku waved back at them as they took to the air and got a good distance away.

Cooler crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, knowing full well the conversation that was about to take place between the time traveler and Earth's strongest hero. The world around him bled away as he slipped into his own mind like he had when they all first started waiting for Goku to arrive.

He half expected Goku to attack him given his family resemblance, but thankfully he was just as trusting and kind hearted he was known to be. This was good, he'd already gained a great deal of trust from the others, and with Goku offering open arms to him after being told he had dealt with Frieza it meant that his presence here would be valued as a friend and ally.

That part was rather easy, now he had to look forward to the Androids and Cell in the near future.

As much as he wanted to go out there and hunt down Gero and the time traveling bio-android, it would be like finding needles in a haystack. The doctor hid his lab deep in the mountains, and blowing up whole ranges all over the Earth would ruin the trust he had gained in the Z-Fighters.

With Cell it was much the same. He had already been here a year and is probably buried deep in the ground in a dormant state where he wouldn't be able to locate his energy signature...

But he did know where his first target would be when he molted, that gave him an edge when the time came.

A tickle at the edge of his senses alerted him to a pair of high power levels rising nearby. Trunks was testing Goku's Super Saiyan prowess.

Opening his eyes, he watched with the others as the sword wielding teen Super Saiyan attempted to chop Goku to bits. Only for the older Saiyan to block each strike with just his pointer finger, much to the shock and awe of everyone witnessing it.

Cooler had to admit, the transformation was impressive. But he also knew at a certain point it would end up losing its edge and everyone would have to ascend even higher. The universe always had a way of balancing out the good and the bad.

A few seconds of their little mock-battle, the two Saiyans powered down and started talking for the next ten or so minutes before Trunks powered up and flew off.

"Hey! He's leaving!" Yamcha shouted as they all ran to join up with Goku. Cooler following after them with a more subdued pace.

"So, what did that guy say?" asked Krillin.

"Oh...uhh...well, nothing important really." Goku replied uneasily.

"That's funny. It all sounded pretty important to me." Piccolo said gruffly.

The Saiyan flinched, "You mean, you heard it all?"

"My ears do more than just frame my face, Goku." the Namekian answered with a bit of sarcasm.

"Oh, come on! What's so important that you can't tell us, Goku?!" asked Bulma indignantly.

Goku scratched the back of his neck, "Well...I can't really say..." he said, feeling uncomfortable given when had been laid on him and the secrecy involved.

Piccolo snorted, "Fine then. But if you won't than I will." he saw the Saiyan prepare to argue and cut him off at the pass, "Don't worry, I won't say anything that'll jeopardize your friend. But we have a chance to change our fates. All of us. Not just him."

"Our fates?" wondered Bulma as Piccolo started to relay what he had heard when Trunks and Goku spoke.

**X**

When the Namekian finished explaining the warning given by the time traveler, a wave of disbelief passed through the fighters.

"And that's the whole story." Piccolo said, "In three years, all of us except for Gohan are supposed to die in a battle against these androids. But now that we know, maybe we can change all that."

"What a cooke, this guys cracked, am I right?" said Yamcha.

"I'm not so sure." Bulma added.

"Believe what you want to believe. As for me, I want to live." Piccolo pressed on, "So I'm going to train. You can risk it, but I'm going to be prepared."

The Namekian suddenly shifted his gaze to Cooler, "Besides, according to the kid, things in our timeline has already changed. Cooler here never arrived in his timeline, so we already have an edge over these things when they show up."

"Good to know I'm the wildcard in this little quantum effect." said the Frost Demon.

Gohan looked up and gasped, "Look! Up there!" Everyone followed his line of sight and saw the time traveler high above them in a pod-like machine that generated an odd energy.

Inside, Trunks looked down at the people below with a forlorn gaze. "Father, your so tough and proud. Hard and cold like a rock. But deep down, your heart beats like mine does. I know you feel, I am your son and I'll always love you. I'm glad I finally got to meet you." he said softly while looking at Vegeta.

He shifted to Bulma, "Farewell young mother. May the good spirits keep you safe."

Finally, he looked toward Cooler, "I don't know why or how you are here. But I pray that you keep to your promise. Keep them safe. Please."

The Frost Demon sent a subtle nod toward him, as if having either heard him or felt his intention. Trunks nodded back, sending a wave to the Z-Warriors before in a burst of energy, the time machine vanished into thin air.

"He's gone." said Krilling.

Piccolo nodded, "Yeah, back to the future."

"Strange...it looked like he was waving at me." said Bulma, wondering a bit more about the strange young man they had just met.

"Do you really think that guy's from the future, dad?" asked Gohan in wonder.

"Yes I do, son. Yes I do." replied Goku. He blinked and looked toward Cooler as he started walking away. "Cooler? Where you going?" he asked, having everyone else looked toward the retreating Frost Demon.

"I have a few things to take care of. We have three years before a pair of death machines arrive, I intend on making sure they're scraped and recycled before they cause too much chaos." Cooler said before levitating into the air, and smirking at Goku, "I frequently visit Gohan and Chi-Chi at your home. I'll meet up with you in a couple of days."

Goku grinned, "Sounds great. Not gonna lie, I'm looking forward to a spar after feeling the kind of power you're packing."

"Just keep a sharp eye on that ticker of yours, Goku." saluting the warriors casually, the Frost Demon powered up and took off into the distance.

"He's definitely not like his brother, that's for sure." Goku said to the others.

"Believe me, Goku. I'm pretty sure Cooler's the black sheep of that family." Krillin offered.

The Saiyan chuckled a moment before becoming serious, "Sorry guys, I guess touble followed me all the way from Namek."

"Speaking of which." Vegeta finally voiced, "Tell me, Kakarot, how did you make it off Namek?"

"Oh yeah, King Kai said Frieza's ship was wrecked and there was no way you could have survived. How'd you pull it off?" asked Yamcha.

Goku looked to the sky, remembering those moments before Namek's destruction. "Where there's a will, there's a way..."

**X**

The trip back to Capsule Corp. went by much more quickly this time around, without having to hide his energy as much as he had before, Cooler moved at a much higher rate of speed compared to before.

Landing on one of the many balconies of the main building, he went inside and directly to his room. The Frost Demon reached under his bed and pulled out a small container that resembled a lockbox, punching in a unique keycode causing the latches on it to open.

There were only a handful of items inside. The few personal affects he had brought with him on his journey to Earth, one of which being a scouter with a blue lense.

Removing the scouter, Cooler attached it to the right side of his head and activated it. Going through the applications built into it until he found what he was looking for.

Pressing the right button in the side of the device, the Frost Demon waited a few moments before the communication line connected with who he was trying to contact.

"Hey, it's me. Frieza's dead."

"..."

"Yeah, I'm feeling better than okay. How are they doing?"

"..."

"Heh, kind of expected. Anyway, Earth is a go. The locals here are friendly and I don't think they'd have an issue with us setting up shop here. Especially with the information we were all just given."

"..."

"I can't say over the line, I'll explain in person. How long before you all arrive?"

"..."

"Alright, see you in a week. And make sure to tell them to be on their best behavior. I earned the trust of the warriors here, but they need to make a good impression as well."

A few more words were exchanged before Cooler ended the connection. Putting the scouter back in its proper place along with the container it came in. A genuine smile appearing on his face with what he had been informed of.

"Just one more week." he said to himself, a bit of anxiousness slipping into his tone.

**X**

**A/N: Hmm...Curiouser and curiouser. **

**Goku's finally home, Trunks has delivered his warning of the future, and Cooler is communicating with someone elsewhere with the possibility of an arrival in a week.**

**I won't reveal much, but I will say that future cannon will soon be thrown right out the window.**

**Read and review, I'll have another chapter up and ready within the next week or so. So don't go too far!**


	7. Unexpected Surprise

**A/N: Welcome back fans and readers alike, and I can safely say that your patience has paid off.**

**This chapter wasn't as long as I was hoping, though I have a feeling that won't mean a thing when you see what I have brought to the table. And lets just say that the next two chapters are about to change cannon in ways that probably a couple of you might be expecting. But I'm just going to keep that under wraps and allow you to see for yourselves.**

**X**

Needless to say, everyone took the threat of the androids' arrival in three years seriously. Each and every one of the Earth's defenders went their separate ways and started to rigorously train for the day they would be protecting the planet once again.

For the first couple of days since the warning, Cooler had been scarce. Which had a couple of people who had gotten to know him wondering what he was up to, but when asked he simply replied that he was taking care of a few personal matters.

It would be over a week before he started making himself known to the others again. And they couldn't help but notice how much he seemed to be smiling, making them all the more curious about what was going on with him.

Currently, the Frost Demon landed outside the home of Goku and his family on Mt. Paozu. However, he stood out a bit more than before since now he was dressed in Human clothing.

A black sleeveless jacket that was open in the front baring the Capsule Corp. insignia on the back, and a pair of dark-grey cargo pants that were customized to fit his tail that had a belt with a red clip buckle. His large, three-toed feet were bare for obvious reasons.

Even though he technically didn't need to dress given his normal appearance, but Cooler decided to try something different that would help him fit in a little better here on Earth.

That, and a part of him still missed the feeling of wearing actual clothes even after all this time.

Approaching the front door, he knocked gently and waited before Chi-Chi opened it and was a little surprised at the one on the other side..

"Oh Cooler, hello! It's been a little while." the woman said kindly, not expecting to see the alien dressed in Human clothes. "I see you're trying something new."

The Frost Demon smiled at her, "Decided to try this planet's fashion a bit. Have to admit, it's not bad." he said while brushing a little dirt off his pant-leg. "Your husband around? He came by Capsule Corp. the other day looking for me but I was elsewhere."

Chi-Chi sighed, "He's on the other side of the mountain training with Piccolo and Gohan. Hopefully he remembers the deal we made, I don't want our son spending all of his time training. Android's or no."

"I'll be sure to remind him, Chi-Chi." Cooler replied as he turned to head in the direction she had pointed out.

"Will you be staying for dinner this time?! We have plenty!" she called out as he took to the air.

"Sure, thanks!" the Frost Demon called back before shooting off over the mountain, locking onto the three energy signatures in the distance near a stretch of forest with a large lake in the middle. Here he found Piccolo on a boulder beside the shore meditating.

"Mean-Green, always a pleasure." Cooler said, landing next to him.

The Namekian's eyes opened, "Don't call me that." he said sneering before giving his fellow alien his full attention, "What are you doing up here?"

"Got sick of Vegeta's constant glaring and grumbling. And he and Bulma have been fighting like cats and dogs lately, figured I'd visit Goku since he's been itching for a spar and it's quieter up here." replied the Frost Demon.

As if on que, the nearby treeline exploded as Goku and Gohan shot out into the open. Trading blows with one another at high speeds as they trained, though both Piccolo and Cooler could tell the boy's father was holding back.

Gohan threw a series of punches that Goku easily avoided or dodged before throwing back a few of his own. One of them managing to slip past his son's defenses and sent him sliding along the ground holding his stomach.

"You're doing great, Gohan. But you need to make sure your guard is up, can't have any openings for someone to exploit." Goku offered his son, not a drop of sweat on him but the demi-Saiyan looked as though he ran a marathon. "Take a break and cool off, son. We'll pick back up after you've rested a bit."

Looking toward Piccolo, Goku grinned widely when he saw the Frost Demon there as well, "Hey Cooler! Wasn't expecting you!"

"Thought I'd stop by and see if you were still up for that spar you were asking about." said Cooler.

"Heck yeah I'm up for it! Gohan and Piccolo told me about the transformation you did when you fought Frieza. I'm really anxious to see what it can do." the Saiyan replied with excitement clear in his voice.

Not wanting to ruin his new outfit. Cooler removed the articles and laid them safely out of the way before he and Goku faced one another with Piccolo and Gohan watching from the sidelines.

"Any restrictions you want to put down before we start?" asked Cooler while cracking his knuckles and neck, a part of him just as excited as his opponent was.

"Nothing comes to mind, just try not to blow up the planet." Goku said, taking a fighting stance while the Frost Demon slipped into one as well.

There was a long pause, both fighters waiting on the other to make the first move before Goku took the opportunity and shot toward Cooler.

The Frost Demon smirked, bracing himself when the Saiyan threw a powerful right hook at him. His hand snapped up and caught the attack, a small concussion wave blasting outward from the power behind it.

Goku quickly spun and launched his leg at his opponent in a wide kick only to have Cooler's tail come up and stop it before launching a series of punches back in return that were either blocked or dodged.

Within the next moment, the duo were a blur of movements. Punches and kicks being traded back and forth at speeds that couldn't be seen unless one was trained to. This went on for several moments before Cooler changed tactics.

Leaning backwards, the Frost Demon planted both feet into Goku's chest and kicked him away. Following the momentum in a backflip and landing back upright, he channeled his power and brought his right hand up.

At the same time dozens of rocks of various sizes were yanked up from the ground and hovered around him. A quick wave of his hand in his opponent's direction sent the projectiles firing at Goku like small meteors.

Thinking fast, Goku dodged the surprise attack and fired two ki blasts in retaliation only to have Cooler swat them both aside before vanishing. The Saiyan had a split second to sense his energy right on top of him and teleported out of the way as the Frost Demon slammed his foot into the Earth where he had been. Appearing a second later and throwing a kick that was avoided via teleportation as well.

Reappearing in the air above, Cooler swiped his hand infront of him and causing a series of explosions to go off in a wave pattern at his opponent.

Goku jumped into the air, getting right up into the Frost Demon's face where they started trading blows again. Neither of them giving an inch to the other as the disappeared and reappeared throughout the forest.

From the sidelines, Gohan could only watch in awe as Cooler and his dad fought. Both of them moving so fast he almost couldn't keep up with them. Piccolo however, was looking on with trepidation. He knew what Goku was capable off, even feeling the power of his Super Saiyan form like the others, but Cooler...he kept his power so tightly under wraps that it was more than a little unnerving at times.

The moment when they all saw and felt him change into his final form was something none of them would be forgetting. But the Namekian couldn't help but think that it was only a glimpse of what the Frost Demon could do.

Another minute went by before both fighter appeared in almost the same spots they started at.

"You are good. But you're holding back, I can tell that much." Goku said with a calm smile.

Cooler gave him a similar one in return, "Pot calling the kettle black, Goku. You want to see me at my best, then you better be ready to bring your A-Game as well."

"Alright, then it's time to turn this up a notch." the Saiyan replied before taking a horse-stance and began to power up. His energy skyrocketing with volts of bio-electricity sparking around him. His hair standing straight upward and changing to a yellow-gold while his eyes turned to teal.

In a burst of light Goku stood tall in his Super Saiyan form, his aura flowing around him like golden flames.

Nodding, the Frost Demon took a similar stance. "Okay, now that you've shown me yours. I'll show you mine." In a similar burst of power, Cooler changed into his final form. Standing almost twice as tall as the Saiyan infront of him. Their combined energy causing the ground to shake beneath them.

"Wow, that is impressive. Your brother never stood a chance did he?" Goku asked.

Cooler smirked before his facemask snapped into place. **"He didn't have a chance in my previous form. I only changed to prove to him that his 'superior power' was nothing compared to what our kind could really do."**

**"That...and seeing the fear overpower his ego was a bonus."**

The two fighters stood motionless for only a second longer before they both vanished in a burst of pure speed. In the next instant explosions echoed from several points all over the forest from the ground to the air, the impact shockwaves enough to strip trees of their leaves and cause rock formations to crumble.

Piccolo and Gohan braced themselves from the amount of power the two fighters were giving off with each hit that connected between them. Both appearing in the air high above them, their forearms locked together with their auras flaring brightly around them. Punches and kicks were traded back and forth too fast to be seen, only a handful actually connecting on both sides before they flew apart to a sizable distance.

Goku cupped his hands and began to gather energy, "Ka...me..."

Cooler mirrored his actions and prepared his own attack, **"Nova...**

"Ha...me..."

**"Cannon...**

"HA!/**FIRE!"**

The two energy beams lanced toward one another and connected with a massive explosion that lit up the sky, blinding anyone who was looking directly at them.

Floating in the air with his hands still together, Goku looked toward where Cooler had been only to see the space empty.

**"Flashbang!"** the Saiyan spun around in time to see the Frost Demon throw a small, glowing-white ball of ki at him. Only instead of it hitting him, it exploded a couple feet away in a blinding flash of light and sound.

Shouting in surprise at being blinded and deafened so suddenly, he couldn't stop the powerful double dropkick that sent him crashing into the Earth and making a new crater.

The dust settled slowly to show the Super Saiyan on his feet, his gi torn but looking no worse for wear as he looked up at Cooler. Flaring his energy, he began to charge a second Kamehameha wave and fired it up toward the Frost Demon.

To the utter shock of everyone, Cooler didn't dodge or deflect the attack. Instead, he flew directly INTO it! The blue energy beam flowing around him like a raging river as he cut a path straight through to the one who launched it.

"NO WAY!" Goku shouted in surprise moments before the Frost Demon came out the the other side, spear-tackling him into a large hill and out the other side with both of them trading blows again.

The battle raged on for over an hour, the landscape around them definitely showed it with the many craters, fissures and scorched Earth from their struggle as neither side gave the other an inch. But eventually, the two warriors landed back where the whole session began.

Goku's orange gi top was completely torn along with his pants while Cooler's bio-armor showed various scuffs and blackened marks. With a silent agreement, the dup powered down to their base/true forms.

"I gotta say, that was really something." the Saiyan said with a wide grin, wiping the sweat and dirt from his forehead. "Haven't had a spar like that for a long time. You're a lot stronger than I thought."

Cooler smirked back at him, "Same on this end, Goku. Have to admit, it's hard to find someone on roughly the same level to compare to. Good to know I have someone I can test my skills with that can actually keep up."

The dup shared a laugh before making their way over to Gohan and Piccolo, both of which were still in awe at the two powerhouses before them. "Chi-Chi's probably got dinner ready for us at home, you gonna join us Cooler?" the Saiyan asked.

"Already agreed when I stopped at your place before." the Frost Demon said, pulling on his pants and jacket again. "Better hurry before your wife gets angry."

Goku scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, she can be pretty scary when she's mad."

"Trust me. It's the same for the women of ANY species, Goku." the four warriors rose into the air and headed toward the Son home.

Along the way, Cooler sent a subtle look toward the Saiyan hero of Earth filled with uncertainty. He and all his friends had better up their game with training if they were to have any hope of surviving in the next three years.

Because during their spar, Goku was nearly at his peak...while he didn't even use half of his power.

**X**

Dinner was a small affair. Chi-Chi chewed Goku's ear off for keeping Gohan out so late, but after that they all sat down for a quiet evening.

Piccolo didn't partake, given his biology. Goku and Gohan ate like living garbage disposals, again biology. Cooler and Chi-Chi were the only ones who ate in a rather calm/dignified manner.

Gohan and the Frost Demon spoke about random things, the demi-Saiyan asking him about the different parts of the galaxy he had visited and wanting to know more since Namek was the only real alien world he had ever been to and learning a lot from him in the process.

Chi-Chi had even asked a couple questions, wanting to know more of what it was like growing up in a royal family on another planet since she herself was Princess of the Ox Kingdom. Though she was sure to avoid bringing up too much about his tyrant of a father and the monster his brother had become.

When dinner came to an end the conversations continued for a while longer, Goku even wanting to know how Cooler's training went and if he was willing to show them so that they would be better prepared for the androids.

The evening was coming close to an end when all the fighters in the room felt it.

A series of power levels of various sizes and strengths were approaching from far away and closing fast. Goku, Gohan and Piccolo were instantly on alert, the incident with Frieza's arrival coming back full force...but Cooler simply smiled when he felt the auras drawing closer.

"They're here." he said, drawing attention to him.

"Who?" said Goku. But the Frost Demon simply rose from his seat and went outside. The other warriors following in time to see him take to the air and fly off in the direction the power levels were headed.

Looking to one another, they nodded before giving chase. Finding Cooler in the same place where he and Goku had their spar as he stood in a wide open area, his arms crossed and gaze at the sky with his smile still in place. Waiting.

"Cooler, who's coming?" Piccolo demanded, but didn't receive a response until a ship appeared in the air above them.

It was similar to the one Frieza had come in on, but on a much smaller scale. There was also a distinct lack of markings unlike the vessels used by the Frieza Force.

Six, spider-like legs came out of hidden compartments along the sides and allowed the ship to land softly on the ground. Kicking up dirt and debris as the engines powered down.

Goku and the others prepared themselves for anything as the main hatch of the ship opened...but what they weren't expecting a white blur to launch from the inside and nearly take Cooler off his feet.

They also weren't expecting what a high-pitched voice shouted a moment later;

"PAPA!"

**A/N: ...**

**Gonna let that settle in for the time being. But this is only one reveal, the next chapter will have so much more and will change the way things are and making this story divert from the original plot in ways you won't be expecting.**

**I had hoped to make the fight between Cooler and Goku a bit longer, but seeings how they can stretch a five minute fight through about a dozen episodes, it can be a bit hard to maintain the same criteria. Though I will do a bit better in the coming future.**

**Next chapter already in the works. Send you're reviews and I'll have it up before you know it!**


	8. A Father's Vengeance

**A/N: It's been a while, but the time away has given me plenty of time to get the creative juices flowing. And with the cliffhanger I left the story at last time it's about time I get back to what I do best.**

**X**

After everything that had happened to Goku and his friends in the last three years, they believed they were ready for just about anything to come their way. Including the new threat they would be facing in the coming future.

But to see the one that they've come to see as an ally standing before them holding a child was one they were not expecting in the slightest.

Said child was also a Frost Demon, and from observation alone they could tell was also a female. Roughly around Gohan's size and looked similar to Cooler with dark-purple skin on their arms, legs and tail with their upper-half was covered with shoulder-less armor that was white with royal purple accents, while their bottom half had a long, black skirt that reached their knees

The child's head was different when compared to what they've seen so far. A large, dark-blue bio-gem dominated most of their skull, but had bio-armor along the outside with a series of small spikes framing it around to the back almost like hair with patches of pale blue skin framing their face.

Despite the disbelieving looks behind him, Cooler simply held the one in his arms close to his chest with a smile that showed nothing by joy and happiness. "Hey, Princess. Did you miss me?" he asked rhetorically.

A pair of soft-pink eyes looked up at him as a beaming smile appeared. "A whole lot! When Uncle Salza said that you called I wanted to get here fast! What kept you so long?" the girl asked with a pout.

"Sorry, I had to deal with your mean Uncle Frieza. And I was getting to know the nice people of this world as well." Cooler looked toward the others who were all still stunned silent. "I think your arrival more than surprised them, it would seem." he continued causing the child to giggle.

Goku snapped out of it first, "Whoa, Cooler is that..."

The Frost Demon nodded, "This is my daughter, Eis. Eis, this is Goku, Piccolo and Goku's son Gohan."

Eis smiled and waved at the warriors just as six others exited the ship, all dressed in armor similar to the Frieza Force save for only having one shoulder guard. All of them of various races and colors while the one in the front looked close to human save for the blue skin and white hair.

"Lord Cooler, I apologize for the unannounced arrival, but the little one would not wait a moment more." said the one in the lead with a french accent.

"It's fine, Salza. I appreciate you and the others looking after her all this time." replied Cooler honestly.

Salza, and the ones behind him, put their fists to their chests and bowed their heads, "Always an honor, sir. Princess Eis' protection will always be a prime objective. Word of Frieza's demize has spread through our ranks, we are ready to proceed at your order."

"I hate to cut in." Piccolo said gruffly with his arms crossed over his chest, "But what exactly is going on here?"

Cooler set Eis down before speaking, "I'll explain everything in a moment." he turned back to his subordinate, "Salza, get on the comms with everyone else. It's time to execute operation Liberation."

Salza grinned, "Right away, Lord Cooler." he turned to the gathered squad and started issuing orders while the Frost Demon led his daughter, the two Saiyans and the Namekian back toward Goku's house where Chi-Chi looked on with curiosity.

After a brief introduction to the Ox-Princess, she took an immediate liking to Eis, even more so that she was around Gohan's age given that there weren't any other kids around.

Sending both the young Frost Demon and the demi-Saiyan to the latter's room for the time being, the adults sat around the dinner table while Cooler began to explain what was going on.

"Salza is the leader of one of my elite squadrons, ever since I was disowned from the Cold family I encountered and recruited the aid of many people on different worlds. All of them with the goal of freeing those under Frieza and our father's rule." said the Frost Demon. "But most important, he's the one I trust the most with looking after my daughter when I'm not there."

"Why are they here?" asked Piccolo from his spot leaning against a nearby wall.

"Aside from bringing Eis to me, with Frieza gone it's only a matter of time before a power vaccuum opens up with his empire lacking leadership. My intention is to mobilize the forces I have amassed all this time and assume control of the empire before that happens." replied the Frost Demon.

Goku scratched his head, "Why though, isn't it a good thing with Frieza being gone."

Cooler sighed at the man's cluelessness, "It's not that simple. The empire encompasses a large percentile of the galaxy in several sectors. Thousands of planets and billions of lives. Even though my brother was a heartless bastard many still looked to him for guidance and leadership, with both him and father dead there will be chaos and anarchy while those of less moral intentions will reach for the position left behind. Frieza was without equal, and with him being dead-"

"Almost anyone would be willing to take the mantle of 'Emperor'." Piccolo finished for him.

"Exactly." said Cooler, "My intention is to do this before word spreads about my brother's death. Not only will it keep things in order, I can start making changes to the operations he had set in place. Mostly those surrounding slavery and the mindless destruction of whole planets and civilizations. It won't be easy, and it'll take time, but with enough luck things will change for the better out there."

Goku chuckled, "You're definitely not like Frieza. You sure you weren't adopted or something?"

The Frost Demon laughed as well, "Believe me, I thought that for a very long time."

Chi-Chi entered the kitchen after having finished checking on the children, "Eis is helping Gohan with his school work. She's quite smart, and very well behaved." she said smiling.

"I did the best I could, despite dealing with training and leading a militia against my family's empire. But I made it work." said Cooler.

The Ox-Princess blinked, "Alone? What about Eis' mother?"

The silence that followed the innocent question became deafening. Cooler's expression became cold as stone making it that much worse.

"She was murdered...in cold blood."

The quiet, icy tone the Frost Demon spoke with had the other three shivering, Piccolo included. When he saw this Cooler took a deep breath, "Sorry, but even after all these years the wounds from that day are still very fresh, and only started to completely heal when I finally put that bastard down."

Running a hand over his face, Cooler realized that he'd already gone past the point of no return, so he decided to go the rest of the way.

"It was about a year after I was exiled. I ran into another Frost Demon on a backwater world I had been training on at the time." he smiled at the memory, "Her name was Briize. She was an academic and liked to research various lifeforms throughout the universe, he goal was to put together an almanac to help travelers going through different systems and what flora and fauna to expect."

"We had a rocky start, considering a stray ki blast from me demolished a small forest she had been researching. But overtime we became good friends...then lovers. She didn't see me as the disgraced prince of the Cold dynasty, and she stood by me during my campaign in helping those under the empire's rule. Before we knew it, she was pregnant with Eis."

The Frost Demon's mood became solemn, "After our daughter was born, Briize became ill. Every doctor and scientist in my militia tried to figure out what was wrong, the news was anything but good. She had contracted a rare disease known only to our kind that attacks the nervous system. The doctor gave her about a year, 18 months at the most."

Chi-Chi covered her mouth, Goku looked stricken, and even though he didn't show it Piccolo had sympathy in his eyes.

"Thankfully it wasn't viral." Cooler went on, "It hurt, but we made the best of it. I made sure I was with her every chance I got and made sure what time she had left was something to remember."

His fists clenched on the table top infront of him, "Then, one day, I got a call about a situation at one of our outposts in another system. I didn't want to leave, but Briize convinced me to make sure that everything was alright. When I got there, the outpost was nothing more than a crater, save for a lone body of one of my soldiers laying dead at the edge with a recorded message left on him."

Cooler had to work to suppress his rage as be brought up the memories from back then. "It was all a trap. Frieza found out where I had been living and sent his Ginyu Force to lure me away while they went in after my family. By the time I got back home..." he clenched his eyes shut, trying to block the images he never wanted to remember again.

He stood up from the table and went over to the window, looking into the night outside. "Frieza had been there. He tortured Briize before killing her and kidnapped our daughter. Leaving a message taunting me about how I should know better than to mess with something I'm no longer a part of." His reflection in the glass leered back at him, "I buried Briize where our home had once been. And the days that followed, you could say I lived up to the _'Family Legacy'_."

Cooler turned to look at the two heroes with seriousness and honesty in his gaze, "I tortured, killed, and obliterated everything in my path searching for my daughter. She was all I had left, and there was nothing in the universe that was going to stop me from getting her back. It was almost a week before I got the break I needed. Eis was being kept in my father's castle on the planet that had once been my home."

The Frost Demon looked down at his clenched fist, "Salza wanted me to bring our armada to back me up...but I went alone. It was a day that no one would be forgetting anytime soon."

_X Flashback X_

_"Full retreat! Everyone fall back to the palace! We must protect-GAHHH!" an entire line of soldiers was instantly obliterated in a flash of light and a massive explosion. _

_Through the fire and smoke, Cooler skulked over the bodies of the countless people he had killed in the last few large city that surrounded the palace was either in flames or smoldering ruins, his arrival to the planet akin to the apocalypse as he paved a path of destruction from where he landed all the way to the palace gates._

_"OPEN THE GATES!" a small group of battered soldiers shouted as they tried to get the large doors opened in a terrified panic. "PLEASE! HE'S COMING! LET US IN!" _

_Cooler's steps were slow and methodical. His eyes glowed a brief moment before lasers fired from them, incinerating the gates and anything infront of them with a thunderous explosion. The Frost Demon strolled into the palace and sent out a pulse of ki, locating his daughter's energy on one of the floors above among the countless people attempting to defend the place, along with another, familiar signature as well. _

_"Get him!" a squadron of soldiers opened fire on him, but a ki barrier sprang to life around him deflecting the weaker blasts. A wave of the hand sent a line of explosions throughout the room, shaking the entire palace and killing everyone within range._

_Raising the same hand he used to smite the soldiers, Cooler fired a blast upward that tunneled through the floors above him before levitating up through the building until he reached the large throne room where his _'Father'_ was seated. Elbow resting on the armrest supporting his head with a lazy smile._

_"Well, if it isn't my oldest son. You certainly know how to mark your arrival. Looks like you finally decided to embrace your heritage." said King Cold said as if his kingdom wasn't burning outside._

_Cooler's leer could have burned to the core of a planet if it had the ability. "Where is my daughter?" he spoke in a cold, sharp tone._

_Cold Smirked, "Oh, she's around somewhere. Can you imagine my surprise when your brother arrived and showed me that I was a grandpa? I must say, I was shocked to say the least. She is quite the cute little thing, though. I can only imagine how powerful she will be when she's older."_

_A beam of energy shot past his head, skimming past his cheek and burning a hole through his throne._

_Cooler lowered his pointer finger, "No, what's cute is that you think you're going to live beyond today."_

_The king scowled as he slowly stood up, ignoring the blood dripping from the cut made on his face. "You truly believe that you can challenge me, boy?" Cold sneered with his power fluctuating around him. "My power is greater than anything you have ever encountered! You can't possibly understa-"_

_In the blink of an eye, Cooler was before his father. Right fist piercing through the armor covering his stomach and burrowed into the bloody tissue beneath._

_Cold gasped, doubling over slightly with blood dribbling down his chin. _

_"Your bastard son killed the mother of my child." the younger Frost Demon said before viciously ripping his arm out of the hole he made in the king's gut. "That will be one mistake he won't live to regret."_

_"Y-You...little-" Cold wheezed, clutching his bleeding stomach before Cooler grabbed his horns and bashed his knee into his face. Shattering his nose and sending him crashing back into his throne._

_"You claim your power is so great, but you haven't even grasped what our kind can truly be capable of." Cooler began to power up, the palace around him starting to shake, his body changing into his final form that was as tall as the king._

_Cold looked up at his eldest son in shock and awe as the power emitting from him could be felt far and wide. _

_**"The day of reckoning has come, **_**King Cold**_**."**__Cooler said through his face mask, his glowing eyes burning in vengeance. __**"Frieza will get his soon enough. But right now, you will pay for your part in Briize's death." **_

_Cooler held up his hand as a blade made of orange ki formed with a soft humm. __**"You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. You're going to be doing a lot of that. But in the end, it doesn't matter."**_

_X_

_Outside, the survivors of Cooler's assault were greeted with the screams of agony from their king that lasted for several minutes before the battered and bloody form of Cold was thrown from his palace and landed in the courtyard below._

_Everyone gathered around the Frost Demon and were aghast to see him with his left arm missing at the shoulder and one of his horns broken off and jammed through his right eye._

_Cooler descended from the hole his father had made when he threw him from the palace. Still in his final form with little Eis asleep in his arms as he hovered above the courtyard. _

_Despite the pain he was in, Cold looked up at his eldest son and held his remaining hand out to him. "S...Son...P...Pl...ease..." he gasped out._

_With his daughter tucked safely in the crook of his left arm, Cooler raised his right hand and charged energy to his palm. And without a word, fired a devistating blast that obliterated not only the king, but the entire courtyard as well. _

_Finished, the Frost Demon took to the air and flew to the planet's atmosphere where a lone ship was waiting for him. The hatch on the top opened to reveal Salza and a couple other soldiers. _

_"Lord Cooler! I know you said you would do this on your own, but-" the alien was silenced when his lord placed Eis in his arms. _

_**"Take her to my chambers. Make sure she is comfortable."**__ he spoke with a gentleness that surprised his subordinates. His face mask retracting so that he could bend down and kiss his daughter on the forehead._

_Snapping back to attention, Salza nodded. "At once, my lord." he and the others went back into the ship, leaving Cooler alone._

_Looking back down at the planet, the Frost Demon scowled before raising a pointer finger to the air. A ball of energy started to form, growing larger and larger with each passing second until it was three times bigger than the ship he stood upon._

_Flicking his forefinger forward, the Super Nova shot toward the planet. Cooler turned his back and descended into the ship that a moment later took off into the vastness of space, seconds before the planet below was destroyed in a blast that echoed throughout the system. _

X Flashback End X

"It was only the third time I ever destroyed a planet. But it was going to be the last." Cooler finished his tale leaving Goku, Chi-Chi and Piccolo in stunned silence. "I let my rage take control. I killed so many people that I don't even want to calculate it. But at the time, I couldn't care less. All that mattered was finding Eis. The only thing I have left of Briize, and the only thing I really cherish in the universe."

He was silent for a few beats before speaking again, "In the years that followed, I dedicated most of my time to being a good father while also training to get even stronger and lead mt forces against Frieza's. I made a promise to Briize that I would raise our little girl to the best of my ability, but I couldn't be sure she was safe until my brother was dead and gone. I had to leave her a couple of times, but I made up for when I wasn't there. I'm just happy that she turned out as well as she has, she's so much like her mother. " the Frost Demon said with a smile.

The other two warriors thought over what they had been told, but it was Chi-Chi that broke the silence before they could. "I can't blame you for what you did." This caught the males by surprise. "Your not a monster for doing what you had to for your child. Any parent would given the circumstance."

Cooler smiled at the Ox-Princess, "I appreciate the sentiment, Chi-Chi. Thank you."

Piccolo thought of something, "When we first met at the Lookout, you said that you wanted to find a home when you offered to help us. I take it that was for Eis' benefit?"

"Yes. We've never really had a home since the one we shared with Briize. Having to move around to avoid being found out by the Frieza Force. Earth is a very peaceful world, full of life and new opportunities, it's a place Eis will be able to have a good life." said the Frost Demon. "And if things truly worked out in the end, I was intending on ensuring the planet's safety when my forces completely overtake the empire. With permission from its defenders, of course."

Goku scratched his head a moment, "Well, I don't really see the problem with that. I mean, everything you did was for the sake of helping other people. And you're a good dad too, that's pretty awesome in my book."

"Papa?" All eyes looked to the kitchen doorway where Eis stood beside Gohan. "Gohan was telling me all about Earth, is this going to be our new home?" the little Frost Demon asked with a hopeful expression.

Cooler smiled at his daughter and held out his arms. Eis ran to him as he picked her up and set her on his lap. "That is my intention, Princess. Though we have to make sure it's okay to move here first."

Eis looked sad, "Did Uncle Frieza hurt the people here too?"

"He did to some, but Goku over here beat him up real good for it. And I stopped him from hurting anymore people ever again." Cooler explained, making her smile brightly.

The human/Saiyan family watched the interaction between father and daughter and couldn't help but smile. Knowing full well that the others wouldn't have any issues with the small alien family living on Earth.

Even more so given he had a strong reason to help them protect their world.

**X**

**A/N: A short chapter, but I think Cooler's surprise family could use a little backstory and then some. Will be coming back with more updates soon, so don't go too far folks!**

**(Eis - Pronounced as _Ice_)**

**(Briize - Pronounced as _Breeze_)**


	9. Hidden Agenda

**A/N: This is becoming a habit I'm trying to fix. **

**I had two chapters that should have been one large chapter, which I am now reposting. I apologize for the confusion my readers and I'll make sure this doesn't happen again in the future. But the chapter is back up and is at its full potential as it should be for your viewing pleasure.**

**X**

The discovery that Cooler was a father was indeed a shock to the other Z-Fighters, along with the information that he and his militia were in the process of overtaking the galactic empire now that Frieza was gone. Though they adjusted to the sudden change and things became a routine as they all prepared for the androids.

Even though things were going well for the small alien family while they stayed at Capsule Corp., Bulma adoring little Eis along with her mother, Cooler wanted them to have their own place of residence. Something the blue-haired genius had no problem helping with.

After a couple of weeks, the Frost demon worked with Bulma in making a decent home for him and his daughter. Being sure that there was plenty of space for extra guests and storage for anything his subordinates brought with them.

Taking the capsulated house, Cooler set it up in an open plot of land not too far from the Son home on Mount Paozu. It was quiet, peaceful, and the isolation from the heavily populated areas was a boon in and of itself. Not to mention Eis would be closer to Gohan as well, the two of them having become fast friends much to the delight of Chi-Chi, given that there weren't any other kids around her son's age.

That, and the young Frost Demon's intellect had also aided in Gohan's studies in between training sessions. Of which Eis had also become involved in as well, which is where she was at the moment sparring with the demi-Saiyan while their fathers spectated.

Eis wearing light training armor and a pair of shorts while Gohan was in his usual training gi, the two trading blows back and forth that were blocked and dodged on either side for the last hour.

The young Frost Demon flipped backwards, avoiding an uppercut Gohan had thrown at her and receiving the girl's tail under his chin in the process. With the demi-Saiyan stunned, Eis launched at him the moment her feet touched the ground, slamming her elbow into the boy's stomach and sending him skidding back several steps.

Regaining his footing, Gohan went back on the offensive. Blocking a high kick Eis threw at his head and managing to deliver a good hit to the side of her own that staggered her enough for him to kick her into the air and give chase.

"Wow, you trained Eis really good. She's a natural." Goku said as he and Cooler watched the children spar.

The Frost Demon smiled with pride while Eis and Gohan began fighting midair, "She's been developing her own style for some time now. In the beginning I didn't want to train her, but she managed to convince me otherwise."

The Earth-raised Saiyan looked at him confused, "You didn't want to train her?"

Cooler nodded, "Honestly, I always hoped that she would take more after her mother. Focus on something other than fighting. But she inherited the best of both of us; smart and curious like Briize, strong and stubborn like me. Though, she got the stubborness from the both of us I think."

"How did she convince you?" asked Goku.

"She watched me train all the time, always asking if I could teach her as well. But I didn't want that kind of life for her. That overprotective parent thing struck hard. She managed to widdle me down overtime until one day she told me with all the bad people out there she needed to know how to protect herself...hell, she even got several of my subordinates to agree with her, Salza included. In the end I caved."

The Saiyan snickered, "She turned your own soldiers against you?"

The Frost Demon rolled his eyes, "Yes. Apparently she also got her mother's charismatic nature. I have a feeling when she's older she'll be a force to be reckoned with." They went back to watching their kids when Goku spoke up again.

"You know, I'm kinda glad Gohan's got someone his own age to hang around with."

"Same here. Eis never had a chance to make many friends since we moved around so much to avoid the Frieza Force. Maybe now she'll have that chance." said Cooler. He turned his attention to the other man and saw a look of pride in his eyes as he watched his son. But there was also a hint of saddness as well in his gaze.

"You alright?" asked the Frost Demon, snapping Goku out of it.

"Oh! Yeah! Just thinking is all." the Saiyan said before looking back at Gohan, "He's just grown up so much. The last couple of years have been rough on all of us. But..." he trailed off as his grin slipped away and was replaced with a frown. His thoughts going back to all the time he missed out on.

First being killed by his own brother, and the following year he had been in Otherworld before being wished back to fight Vegeta and Nappa only to be hospitalized for a couple months afterward. Then going to Namek and fighting Frieza only to be gone almost two more years before he came back to Earth.

He had missed out on almost four years of Gohan's life...the thought alone made the usually happy-go-lucky Saiyan's heart ache.

Cooler saw the change in the man as clear as day. Goku may not have been the smartest man in the universe, but he had a good heart and it was always in the right place. He was a true hero, always finding the good in others and protecting what was important to him no matter the odds.

His hand came up and clapped the Saiyan on the shoulder, getting his attention. "It wasn't your fault." He said, causing Goku to blink. "I heard about what happened with Raditz and your death, and everything leading up to the present. It's not your fault for those missing years. You were doing everything in your power to protect Gohan and everyone else. He's like you, I doubt he holds any kind of grudge against you."

The Frost Demon looked over where Gohan and Eis had landed, the two of them breathing heavily but laughing together. "We can't always be there for them. It's one of the many curses with parenthood. But we can prepare them for the time when we aren't around. To make the right choices and handle whatever this universe throws at them. In the end, our wants and desires mean nothing as long as they are free to choose their own path and are happy. That's how we know we succeeded."

Goku smiled at Cooler's words, "I'm proud of him, and I always will be no matter what happens." They watched as their children had gone from sparring to an impromptu game of tag as they chased one another.

Even though he was helping them all prepare for the future, Cooler was going to make sure that he helped the Z-Fighters in other ways as well.

Especially Goku.

X

The sun had almost completely set when Cooler landed in the front yard of his new home. Eis curled up asleep in his arms after such a long day as he walked to the front door.

It was a simple two story house, styled in the unique sphere-shape of most capsule buildings. A garage was attached to the side and acted as a workshop since the two Frost Demons didn't need vehicles of any kind to get around.

Inside on the first floor was a large sitting room and kitchen with a bathroom and two bedrooms. The second floor had another bathroom and two more bedrooms with a spare room that Cooler had converted into an office/communication room to keep in contact with his militia elsewhere in the galaxy.

Entering their home, Cooler carried his daughter up to the second floor and put her into the bed of the room she had claimed as her own when they first moved in.

Books and datapads were stacked neatly on the desk across the room from the bed, and the closet beside it had various outfits Bulma had helped her pick out so that she could feel more at home here on Earth.

Cooler again couldn't thank Bulma enough for her generocity, and Eis was excited to try on clothing from this new world.

Once his daughter was tucked in, the older Frost Demon smiled as she smiled in her sleep before leaving the room and quietly closing the door behind him. He made his way down the hall, past the door to his own room and into the office/comm room.

Unlike the rest of the house, this room looked like a small command center on one of the ships in his army. Salza and his squadron having taken the large ship Frieza had arrived on and used some of the equipment on board to set this up for him before they went back to rejoin the militia to ensure the empire's takeover.

Locking the door behind him, Cooler approached the large computer monitor that dominated an entire wall and punched a series of keys he knew by heart and waited.

_"It is good to see you again, Lord Cooler."_ Salza said when his image materialized on the screen.

"Same, Salza. How goes the operation?" asked the Frost Demon.

_"Things are going well. The planets allied with our cause have already begun preparing, and our forces await their orders."_ replied his subordinate.

"What about information on my brother's death? Has it been kept underwraps?" asked Cooler.

_"For the most part. There have been rumors amongst the empire given that no one has heard from him or his crew since they left to Earth. However, many of the higher echelon in his forces merely believe that he is taking his time killing his enemies." _said Salza.

Cooler smirked. Those higher ups wouldn't get anything back from their 'leader' or his crew for obvious reasons. Even more so since the command ship they had arrived in had been repurposed.

Some of the data and tech on board being donated to Bulma and her father while the ship itself was taken by his forces for their cause.

"Then it's best that we get things going before they smarten up. Tell our forces to begin their assignments."

Salza placed his fist to his chest and bowed his head in salute, _"At once, my lord. How have things been with Princess Eis?"_

"She's adjusting well. Goku's son has helped her in that regard. We finished setting up our home on this planet not too long ago."

_"Are you still hoping to establish a base of operations there?"_

"In time. There are bigger things to concern ourselves with for now."

His second in command nodded before becoming serious, _"If I may ask, my lord. How are things with your 'Secret project'?"_

Cooler expression became serious. "In progress. I need to be as descreet as possible. The warriors here are focused on the coming androids, this will give me enough time to do what is needed."

_"I have never questioned you since we've known one another, but I feel I must ask. Are you sure this is a wise decision? From the tales we've heard alone...the risk sounds far worse than anything fathomable." _said Salza.

The Frost Demon's face turned grim, "There is always risk. But the alternative isn't anything better. I'll worry about the next step once I find _its_ location."

His second in command nodded, _"We will be ready when you make the call, my lord. Though our men may or may not be hesitant when they learn exactly what we're dealing with." _

"They have a right to fear. But I have faith that everything will turn out well enough in the end." said Cooler. A few more words were exchanged before the communication disconnected. Standing alone in the room, he approached a small metal chest he kept secured in the corner.

Punching in the correct code into the keypad located on it, the locks clicked open before he opened the lid at what was within.

Settled in foam indents were three orange orbs with red stars within them, four empty indents showing that there were still more to be found.

Looking over the mystical spheres for a couple of moments, Cooler sealed the chest and relocked it before putting it away.

"Soon." he said to the empty room before leaving.

X

The following day, Cooler and Eis touched down in the courtyard of Capsule Corp. The older Frost Demon dressed in a black vest and pants while his daughter wore a dark-blue t-shirt and black shorts that were modifyed like her father's clothes to fit her tail.

"What do you think Miss. Bulma wanted to talk with you about, Papa?" asked Eis as they entered the lobby of the large building.

"Not sure, princess. But we'll find out soon." replied Cooler as they followed the familiar path toward the residental area where the Brief's family lived.

"Do you think Vegeta made Miss. Bulma mad again?" Eis asked, which caused her father to chuckle. His daughter held no like for the Saiyan prince and made it well known whenever the man acted like his usual self, much to the man's ire and everyone elses amusement.

"If he did, I have no problem _evicting_ him." said the older Frost Demon, which had Eis giggling, knowing exactly what her father would do if the blue-haired woman asked him to deal with her 'guest'.

They entered the common room of Capsule Corps. living area and found Panchy working in the kitchen. The blonde looking up and smiling when they came in. "Oh, Cooler! It's been a little while. And you brought little Eis with you too. How are you dear?"

"I'm doing okay, Mrs. Briefs. How are you?" Eis asked back politely.

"Just another day. I was just finishing a fresh batch of cookies, would you like some?" asked Panchy which had the little Frost Demon excited at the prospect of warm sweets.

Cooler smiled at the interaction as the door opened again to reveal Bulma walking in talking with another woman that was her height with short blonde hair and black eyes.

"Oh, hey Cooler! Should have known you would have been here really quick." Bulma said when she noticed their guests.

"Figured Vegeta finally pushed you over the edge and you needed me to kick his ass." the Frost Demon replied, turning his attention to the other woman who was looking at him in a combination of shock and awe. "I don't think we've met. The name's Cooler." he said holding out his hand to her.

The blonde blinked before shaking the offered hand, "T-Tights. Tights Briefs, I...I'm Bulma's sister."

Cooler grinned, "Ah, the writer of those science fiction stories. I must admit your work is very interesting. And a great deal of your facts and details were very accurate. You're an amazing author."

Tights' cheeks burned a soft red, her eyes going to the side while she brushed a little hair behind her ear. "T-Thank you." she stuttered softly.

Bulma watched the exchange with a smile, "My sister here is visiting for the next couple of weeks. She's trying to find some inspiration for her next book. I hope you don't mind, but I thought that maybe being around someone from another planet would give her some ideas."

Cooler shrugged, "Sure, I don't mind at all."

The author smiled. Bulma had told her a lot about the adventures she had been on, especially her journey to Namek. Knowing that her sister had been in space and around some of the species that were out there had her impressed and a little envious.

But now here she was standing infront of, according to her sister, a disgraced prince of a galactic empire who had taken down his evil father and brother while at the same time was intending on taking back and freeing those that were under their rule.

All this, and the fact that he was rather easy on the eyes as well had the author blushing again when he said he would be willing to help her.

"Are you going to be in a book, Papa?" Eis asked with her mouth full of cookies.

Cooler gave his daughter a look which caused her to swallow and smile sheepishly, "That would depend on the author I suppose." he said before turning his attention back to Tights. "When did you want to start?"

"If you have some spare time we can start today. That is, if you don't mind." Tights replied, not wanting him to feel obligated, but not wanting him to say no at the same time.

"Mom and I can keep Eis company while you guys talk." Bulma offered. The little girl in question beaming at the idea.

Nodding, the Frost Demon followed the blonde woman out of the room. Neither of them seeing the knowing grin on the blue-haired genius' face.

**X**

Despite having the foresight that Bulma had a sister, it was still nice to meet the blonde Briefs. After having read several of her books, she really was an amazing author, and getting to know her would be interesting to say the least.

However, something told Cooler that there was more going on than a simple interview, and that Bulma was behind it all.

Keeping that thought in the back of his mind, the Frost Demon focused on the woman he was talking with. After spending a good hour sharing his knowledge about the universe and the many planets and species he had encountered, the conversation turned into learning more about one another.

Unlike her sister, Tights had decided to break away from the family business and focus on a completely different field. She had loved literature and writing growing up and really wanted to explore it more as she got older. Which in the end led her to being the author she was now.

Cooler could relate, breaking away from family to find your own path. Then again, the blonde human's family wasn't a bunch of tyrannical monsters that destroyed planets for fun and profit.

"I can only imagine what it's like." Tights said as they walked through Capsule Corp's large garden. "Seeing and experiencing so much. All the different species and cultures, it's mind blowing."

"It's really just an everyday thing for me." replied the Frost Demon, "Then again, your species has only just barely gotten a glimpse of the universe at large. I have a feeling you all will get there soon enough."

The blonde beamed in excitement that belighed her actual age, "And I can't wait for that day. Bulma may have gotten the brains to make it happen, but I'd like to think I got the imagination to bring it to life on paper."

"If you don't mind my asking, which one of you is the oldest?" asked Cooler with genuine curiosity.

"Oh it's no problem. I was born two minutes before Bulma. Which makes me the oldest, and I have never once let her forget it." Tights said with a bit of smug in her tone.

Cooler blinked, "You two are twins? Didn't expect that."

"You're not the first. Most people just assume we'd be identical." the blonde said before becoming a bit more serious, "Bulma told me about your brother, and all the horrible things he had done. I can't imagine what it was like for you to go through all of that, and end up having to fight your own family in the end..." she trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

The Frost Demon nodded, "I won't lie. There were several moments where I wished things had been different. But in the end, it had to be me to put an end to it all. My only regret is not doing it sooner. So many lives wouldn't have been lost if I had dealt with Frieza and Cold before anything else could be done."

Tights looked up at his solemn tone. Bulma had also told him about the loss of his child's mother at the hands of his sadistic family, and how he had done everything in his power to protect her while preparing to take back the galaxy from their rule.

It was a very tragic, inspiring story. One that she believed would be something anyone could learn from. But the last thing she wanted was to profit off such a thing. Her writer's block be damned.

"Cooler...did you ever think about using the Earth's dragon balls?" she asked after a couple of moments. "I mean. Bulma's told me about how she and the others brought back their friends when they were killed. Could you be able to-" she stopped when she saw the Frost Demon shaking his head.

"Your dragon balls have their limits. As much as I would love to see Briize again and have her be in Eis' life, she's been gone too long for such a wish to be granted. And even if she were brought back, the wish would only grant her her life, not cure her of the disease she was cursed with. And by the time a year had passed to wish for a cure...she would have suffered from her ailment and passed on from it. I could never do that to her or our child." Cooler answered.

"I have mourned her loss. Avenged her death. And I tell Eis everything she ever wants to know about her mother. That is all I can do, and pray that she is watching over us and happy at what she sees."

They both had come to a complete stop on the walkway of the park, Tights looking at him in awe with tears in her eyes at such a declaration. Despite all the power she had been told he wields, deep down, Cooler had a strong heart.

Vicious to his enemies, but loving to his daughter. Going above and beyond just so that she could have a better life while shouldering so much on his own.

_"Why can't men here on Earth be more like that."_ she thought fleetingly.

Seeing this, he gave her a small smile. "How about we switch gears on this conversation. Tell me a bit more about you. Is there some male out there that's caught the attention of the famous Tights Briefs?"

Tights rolled her eyes, "Not really. My last relationship ended over a year ago. Caught him sleeping with one of my publishers. Needless to say that company lost a lot of business, and the bastard lost me."

Cooler's eyes narrowed, "He's lucky I don't find him an incinerate him where he stands. Anyone willing to sleep around behind your back obviously has some form of brain damage."

The blonde giggled, her cheeks turning pink at the same time. "Of that I have no doubt. Though I wouldn't want you getting into any trouble on my part. Although I think you making him piss himself in fear would be worth seeing."

They both laughed for a moment before continuing with their walk. Cooler sending a gaze at the woman beside him.

Tights was certainly attractive. A thin frame with decent curves that were displayed well in the blue tank-top, white capris and sandals she decided to wear that day. She may not have had genius smarts like her sister, but she had an intellect all her own that made her stand out from the norm.

She also spoke her mind regardless of what others thought, something he learned quickly in the first few minutes of their little get together. And she had a charm about her that was unique and engaging. It was no wonder she was such a respected book writer.

Turning his attention away before he got caught lingering too long, missing a similar look Tights was sending back at him a moment later.

She honestly didn't know what to expect when Bulma told her about Cooler. But the moment she first saw him she had been shocked to her core.

He was definitely an alien, obviously reptilian in nature if she were to guess. But he had such a human-like face that, if she were honest, was quite handsome to behold. It was also hard not to notice the hard muscles barely hidden under the bio-organic armor covering his frame, the fact that he wore a bit of human clothing over it doing nothing to hide his powerful physique.

And speaking of powerful...ever since Bulma had started hanging around Earth's defenders she had told TIghts about Ki energy and how it can be harnessed. She'd seen the footage of the fight against the Saiyans years ago, and she couldn't help but be curious about it herself.

Even though she couldn't use it or sense it like the people in Bulma's group. The moment she was within a few feet of Cooler she could feel a strong charge in the air that had her nerves coming alive and her hair standing on end.

Whether it was from the energy he was emitting or his strong presence on its own she didn't know. But it definitely wasn't a bad thing for her either way, if the pleasant fluttering in her chest was anything to go by.

They spent the next couple more hours talking a bit more before heading in. Cooler finding his daughter with Bulma in the lab where the blue haired genius was working on a rejuvenation pod that had been taken from Frieza's ship.

"Still tinkering, Bulma?" asked the Frost Demon.

"Oh, hey you two!" Bulma said back before going back to the pod. "Hard not to. If all things go well, we might be able to have these set up in hospitals everywhere. The lives that could be saved from serious injury..." she trailed off as she became immersed in her work.

Shaking his head, Cooler turned to Eis who smiled back at him. "Ready to head home, princess?" The little Frost Demon nodded as they began to leave. "It was nice meeting you, Tights. I hope we can do this again sometime."

Tights smiled, "Me too. I'll be in West City for a while so I'm free anytime." Cooler nodded as he and his daughter left Capsule Corp. and flew home.

After the small family had left, Bulma had set down the tools she had been using and smiled knowingly at her sister. "So...how was your talk?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do, Bulma."

"What? Getting my single sister to spend some time with an equally single man? What could I possibly be trying to do?" asked the genius, playing innocent.

"Bulma. He's a single father who lost his child's mother. I appreciate it, but you can't be playing matchmaker like that." Tights said with a scowl.

Bulma sighed, "Tights, I know what happened to Eis' mother. I also know that Cooler's grieved all this time while focusing on being a parent. Not to mention you've been on the market over a year now. Both of you could use someone to fill the void between you."

"Still, you can't be setting me up like that. The last thing I want to do is cause problems for him or his daughter." Tights said while leaning against a nearby worktable.

The blue haired sister leaned on the same table beside her older twin, "Answer me this. Did you enjoy your afternoon with him?"

Seeing the critical look in Bulma's eyes, Tights sighed. "He's...it's hard to describe. He's smart, charming, and the way he talks about his daughter shows how much of a devoted father he is. He's definitely not like the men I've been around before."

"And that's not just because he's an alien, right?" asked Bulma rhetorically.

"If anything, that just makes him more exotic." Tights blushed when she realized when she had said that without thinking which caused her sister to laugh. "Fine. I do like him a bit."

"Then take things slow. Get to know him and Eis more and see where it goes. What's the worse that could happen?" asked the genius.

The blonde gave her a look before sighing again, "Alright...but if things go bad I'm blaming you."

Bulma beamed before going back to work. "You're welcome, sis."

Tights shook her head before leaving the lab and heading to her room. All the while thoughts of a certain Frost Demon filled her mind.

**X**

Unknown to the defenders of the Earth, deep in the northern arctic circle of the planet, an elderly man in heavy winter gear stood in the center of a hidden laboratory with several other figures behind him, all looking toward a large machine that housed a Human brain inside.

"After so many years, it is finally time to take back what is rightfully ours." the man said with a grin stretching across his aging face.

**"To complete our objective, I need a new body to call my own, Dr. Kochin."** a voice boomed over the speakers around the room, originating from the disembodied brain before them.

"Many strong and powerful beings have revealed themselves since your entombment, Dr. Wheelo. Any of them would be a perfect fit for your brilliant mind." Kochin stated.

**"No! Not just any body will do. I require the strongest! One that has no equal and superior to all others!"** Wheelo demanded.

Kochin smirked sadistically, "I have the perfect one in mind, Doctor."

**X**

In the backyard of their home, Cooler and Eis were deep in their own training regiment. Both of them in the air where the youngest of the two was attempting to break through her father's defense.

"Remember what I taught you, Eis! Don't throw all of your power into every attack, pace yourself!" the older Frost Demon coached as he blocked several strikes aimed for him.

Eis jumped back, channeling her power before firing a dark purple blast of energy that her father swatted away with a simple backhand. She followed up with several more blasts that were similarly deflected.

The little Frost Demon powered up, a shroud of purple ki surrounding her as she flew at her father and started attacking again.

Cooler smiled in pride. Eis was almost as strong as he was at her age, and that strength continued to grow with every training session. Soon she would be able to handle any threat on her own, his little girl really was growing up too fast.

Blocking several punches, kicks and a tail whip aimed for his neck, Cooler called an end to the session. "Good work today, princess. Your speed is really improving." he praised when they landed.

"When do you think I'll be able to transform like you, Papa?" asked Eis, wiping a bit of sweat from her forehead as they headed into their home.

"It'll take time and a bit more training. Focus on your current strengths and weaknesses and improve on them before thinking about the next level." said Cooler, grabbing something to drink for the both of them.

They had just taken their first sips when the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Cooler asked after he answered it.

_"Cooler, it's Bulma. Something's happened and I need your help."_ Bulma's voice came over the line, sounding urgent.

"What's happened?" asked the Frost Demon.

_"Some of my dad's equipment was picking up strange readings coming from up north. Somewhere within the arctic. I asked Goku and Krillin to go check it out and they went with Gohan...I haven't heard from them since."_

The news was troubling, three of Earth's fighters going missing at once? It was far from good.

"Are you sure they didn't get diverted in some way?" he asked, not wanting to jump to conclusions right away.

_"I thought so at first. But it's been hours! I'm starting to get worried and so is Chi-Chi. Everyone else is out of contact for one reason or another, I was hoping you would go check on things and make sure they were okay."_ asked Bulma.

"I'll see what I can do. Let Chi-Chi know I'll find her boys and bring them home." said the Frost Demon.

The genius sighed in relief, _"Thank you. I hope nothing's happened to them."_

Hanging up the phone, Cooler looked over at Eis who was looking back with concern. "Is something wrong, Papa?"

"Goku, Gohan and Krillin are missing. They went to the northern pole of the planet looking for something but never came back." his daughter perked up when she heard Gohan mentioned.

"Are we going to go find them?" she asked anxiously.

Cooler nodded, "Dress for the cold, Eis. We're going hunting."

**X**

**A/N: I would say this is an improvement over the last posting, I only hope it was as entertaining this time around as it was the first time.**

**As you all guessed, I will be attempting to make this a Tights/Cooler pairing. I just figured that there was so little seen and known about Bulma's sister that I thought she deserved her own moment in the spotlight. She and Bulma are definitely not twins, but in this story they are for the sake of the content.**

**For those who had wondered if I'm including the DBZ movies in this story, I hope this answers your questions. Though they will be changed to fit with the story I'm building. And believe me, it'll all come full circle when the time is right.**

**Right now, I'm putting a small poll out there for diehard DB fans:**

**Which Broly should be used in this story? The original from DBZ? Or the newer one from Super? I'm kinda stuck on either one and I'm hoping you folks out there can give me the push in the right direction. The decision is yours folks, so let me know what you want to see.**

**See you all next time!**


	10. A Lesson in Strength

_Previously:_

_"Cooler, it's Bulma. Something's happened and I need your help." Bulma's voice came over the line, sounding urgent._

_"What's happened?" asked the Frost Demon._

_"Some of my dad's equipment was picking up strange readings coming from up north. Somewhere within the arctic. I asked Goku and Krillin to go check it out and they went with Gohan...I haven't heard from them since."_

_The news was troubling, three of Earth's fighters going missing at once? It was far from good._

_"Are you sure they didn't get diverted in some way?" he asked, not wanting to jump to conclusions right away._

_"I thought so at first. But it's been hours! I'm starting to get worried and so is Chi-Chi. Everyone else is out of contact for one reason or another, I was hoping you would go check on things and make sure they were okay." asked Bulma._

_"I'll see what I can do. Let Chi-Chi know I'll find her boys and bring them home." said the Frost Demon._

_The genius sighed in relief, "Thank you. I hope nothing's happened to them."_

_Hanging up the phone, Cooler looked over at Eis who was looking back with concern. "Is something wrong, Papa?" _

_"Goku, Gohan and Krillin are missing. They went to the northern pole of the planet looking for something but never came back." his daughter perked up when she heard Gohan mentioned._

_"Are we going to go find them?" she asked anxiously._

_Cooler nodded, "Dress for the cold, Eis. We're going hunting."_

**X**

Compared to some of the places he'd been to throughout the universe, the temperature of Earth's arctic circle was barely noticeable to Cooler. Of course, given the species he had been reborn into, such an environment didn't really affect him to begin with. Especially given how it was in the vacuum of space.

Though his daughter had yet to experience such. Hence why the little Frost Demon was currently wearing a purple hoodie and black leggings as she and her father flew to the same coordinates Bulma had given Goku and the others.

Scanning the surrounding glaciers, Cooler stretched his senses out in the hopes of finding their ki signatures somewhere within the frozen tundra. The whole section of the planet was barren save for several small energy levels that belonged to the local wildlife that thrived up here.

So far they've come up empty, but the Frost Demon trusted Bulma's data. It was only a matter of time until-

There!

Cooler stopped in the middle of the air, his daughter beside him as they looked down at the massive glacier below them. It wasn't unusual...but the massive steel door built into it definitely was.

"Papa, I can sense Gohan, his dad and Mr. Krillin." said Eis, "I can also sense that weird old man that stares at Miss Bulma a lot."

"Master Roshi. Looks like whoever took them got to him as well." replied Cooler, the two of them landing before the door while stretching his senses even more and detecting other signatures as well. "There are more inside, be ready for anything Eis."

The little Frost Demon nodded, her face serious as they approached the hidden entrance. When they were within a few meters of the heavy steel door the ground shook just before a dozen small creatures jumped out of the snow and stood defensively.

They were small, and looked a lot like Saibamen except they were a dark, midnight-blue with dark-red lenses for eyes and a mask covering their mouths.

Eye ridge raised, Cooler stood with his arms crossed. "Princess, they're all yours."

Eis grinned before vanishing in a burst of speed, appearing on the other side of the creatures with a light-purple Ki-blade formed around her right arm. Four of the creatures falling to the ground in pieces from her unseen attack.

The remaining eight spun around and lept at the smaller Frost Demon. In response, Eis fired a barrage of energy blasts that reduced several of her enemies to ashes. Only two survived the assault and tried to grab her, one was met with a fist in the face while the other was swatted aside by her tail.

Ki-blade still formed, Eis lunged and sliced the head off one of the creatures. Then spinning around and stabbing the last one through the chest.

Cooler looked on with a grin of pride, watching his little girl take down a dozen opponents in no time flat. How could he not be proud of how much she had grown. "Well done, Princess."

Eis beamed at her father's praise, "Thank you, Papa!"

Both Frost Demons turned to the door, now knowing what to expect on the other side. "Remember what I taught you about being in hostile territory, Eis." Cooler said, now grimly serious as he raised his hand and charged energy to his palm.

"If someone wishes me and others harm, stop them, no matter what." Eis recited.

"Good." The blast left Cooler's hand and obliterated the door as though it were cheap tin. A long tunnel leading into the glacier greeting them as they flew inside. More of the little bio-creatures jumped out of hiding to intercept them, but they were quickly brought down via death beams from both father and daughter as they traversed deeper into the underground facility.

It didn't take long to track down the energy signatures of the others. Locking onto them, Cooler charged another blast and fired straight down. The attack burning a tunnel through the facility and giving the two Frost Demons a shortcut to the others.

The energy blast blew a hole in the ceiling of a large, dome shaped room where the sound of fighting came to an abrupt halt as Cooler and Eis landed on the ground under them. They quickly looked around and saw Gohan, Krillin and Master Roshi fighting two large humanoid beings while Goku was frozen in a block of ice with only his face exposed.

One of the alien-like beings looked similar to Piccolo with dark-green skin and brown spots on his head and dressed in dark-blue armor. The other had pink skin and long hair with spiked shoulder armor, almost resembling Recoome from the Ginyu Force.

All of the fighting had stopped at their arrival, all eyes now on them.

"Looks like we have more intruders, Ebifurya." the green skinned being spoke, bolts of electricity crackling along his arms.

"Heh, then let's put them on ice!" the pink warrior bellowed, thrusting both hands out and unleashing a blast of pure cold at the father/daughter duo. Their forms disappearing when the attack struck. Ebifurya grinned sadistically, only to look stunned when the ice settled to reveal the two Frost Demons exactly as they were.

Eis brushed a bit of snow off the sleeve of her hoodie with a frown while Cooler raised a pointer finger and fired a deathbeam that pierced through the stunned bio-warrior's chest. A second followed that struck between Ebifurya's eyes that rolled over white before he collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Ebifurya!" the other warrior shouted, gritting his teeth and glaring at Cooler while summoning a series of electrical whips to cover his arms. His form fading as he vanished in a burst of speed.

The elder Frost Demon remained still, his senses spread out as he waited. Without warning his hand snapped out, the green bio-warrior now held by his neck in Cooler's grasp.

Struggling, the bio-warrior lashed out with his electric whips. Each strike not showing any kind of effect as Cooler clenched his fist, the loud crunch of his enemy's neck being broken echoed before he dropped the now lifeless body at his feet.

With the threats taken care of, Cooler made his way over to the others where Eis had helped Gohan to his feet while Krillin was trying to break Goku out of the ice he was trapped in. "Having a bit of trouble, Goku?" he asked, channeling ki to his right hand and hitting the frozen surface, causing it to shatter and freeing the Saiyan.

"Heh, yeah. Wasn't expecting to be put on ice like that." Goku replied while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Good thing you and Eis showed up when you did."

"Bulma called, said you guys dropped off the grid. Asked us to come find you." said the Frost Demon. "Mind filling us in on what's been going on?"

Gohan spoke up, "Some mad scientists are trying to steal my dad's body!"

"Yeah," Krillin added, "Those freaks nabbed Master Roshi first. And when we got here to check on the energy Bulma told us about they tried to get us too. If you hadn't shown up there's no telling what would have happened."

A loud crash shook the facility, another soon following before one of the walls of the large room exploded inward. All of the fighters turned their attention to the disturbance and found a large, bi-pedal robot towering over all of them.

The main body looked almost alien in design with large pincers for hands, a cord-like tail, and a glass dome that housed a brain connected to wires. Electricity crackled along its frame, giving it an ominous glow.

"**Goku."** a mechanical voice rumbled from the machine. **"Once I claim your body, I will fulfill my destiny. To become the greatest scientist this world has ever known."** More energy crackled as it took a thunderous step forward. **"As for the rest of you...it will be interesting to make new bio-warriors with your unique abilities."**

Goku narrowed his eyes, "Gohan, you and Krillin find Master Roshi and get out of here."

"But dad-" his son tried to plead.

"It's alright. I'll meet up with you guys soon."

"Eis, go with them and provide support." Cooler added, not taking his eyes off the machine. His daughter nodded as she took flight with Gohan and Krillin and disappeared into the facility.

The robot exo-skeleton chuckled, **"Resistance is futile. I will have a body and shed this metal shell, one way or another."**

Goku and Cooler glanced at one another and smirked. The former exploded in yellow light as he went Super Saiyan while the latter made the change to his final form. "You underestimate us, Wheelo." said the Saiyan.

The scientist turned-machine raised his arms and fired energy blasts from his clawed hands. His targets vanishing into thin air before the attacks could even get close, reappearing a second later on either side of him. Both arms swung out to strike them down, but were both stopped cold by the empowered alien duo.

A quick burst of strength had both mechanical limbs torn from the main body, leaving the Doctor defenceless as Cooler and Goku drove their fists through the chassis.

"**W-WHAT?! HOW?!"** Wheelo demanded as sparks began to discharge along his frame.

"**Simple."** Cooler said through his facemask, charging ki to his hand with Goku doing the same. **"We're the strongest beings on Earth."**

The interior of the exo-skeleton glowed brightly before an explosion blew it apart from the inside out.

X

Outside, Krillin had just touched down with Master Roshi on a glacier a good distance from Wheelo's lab. Gohan and Eis right behind them just as a massive explosion rocked the landscape. They all looked back toward the lab and found a large crater with a mushroom cloud rising into the sky.

A moment passed before Goku and Cooler appeared via the Saiyan's instant transmission technique.

"Well, today's been interesting." said the Frost Demon as the two of them powered down.

"Yeah, really wasn't expecting that. But at least Wheelo and his goons are taken care of." said Goku as they looked back at the destroyed lab. "Thanks again for the help."

"Anytime. Though you and Gohan may want to get back to Chi-Chi, she's been worrying about you two since you disappeared." said Cooler. The two Son men froze and looked nervous.

Goku put his hand on Gohan's shoulder and they disappeared as the older Saiyan teleported them back home. Krillin chuckled before taking flight with Master Roshi back to Kame House. Cooler and Eis were preparing to depart back to their own home when something caught the older Frost Demon's attention.

Narrowing his eyes, he slowly flew to where he felt a slight disturbance. Stopping several meters outside the crater that had once been Wheelo's lab and found the cracked and leaking unit that housed the mad scientist's brain. Unbelievably still functioning despite the damage it sustained after the explosion.

Cooler leered down at the brain before raising his hand, a strong ki-blast launching forward and deatomized it instantly. Task completed, he rose back into the air where his daughter had been waiting before taking off for home.

X

A few days passed after the incident in the Arctic and things went back to business as usual. The Z-Fighters all trained rigorously each day in preparation for the androids, while at the same time enjoying what peace they could along the way.

With all the training they had been doing, Bulma came up with the idea for everyone to get together for a little down time.

After a little planning, Earth's defenders had gathered at Capsule Corp. where a decent buffet spread was set out that the resident Saiyans were happy to dig into. Everyone else were in small groups talking about mundane things and enjoying the moment of down time in their training.

Cooler had found himself talking with Tights who had been happy to see the Frost Demon again. The blonde author bouncing a few ideas for her next book off him while he gave his opinions on them.

His daughter was with Gohan, the two children chatting adamantly with one another while enjoying the food Bulma had provided for everyone. The blue-haired genius not too far away with Chi-Chi who was watching her son and his friend with a smile at how close the two of them had become since the young Frost Demon first arrived on Earth.

Everyone was enjoying themselves...save for one.

In the shadow of the main building, Vegeta stood with his arms crossed and a deep scowl etched into his features. Mentally cursing the people around him, more so at the blue-haired human who had shut down his gravity chamber with the threat of never switching it back on unless he came to this useless event.

The Prince took in each of the so-called 'warriors' around him and wondered to this day how they even managed to get as far as they had. Wasting a perfect day for training on something so useless. The look intensified as he watched Kakarot grinning as he continued to stuff his face and Cooler smiling while talking with the Earth woman's sister.

How? How was it possible for a useless, low-level warrior to gain the privilege of becoming a Super Saiyan? A legend among their people that countless tried to aspire to, handed to a moron like that?! How could it be possible? What made him so special when HE was of the Royal Bloodline?!

Then there was Cooler...the disgraced Prince of the Cold Empire. Whose brother had brought the Saiyans to near extinction. He had slaughtered Frieze as easily as swatting a fly, then strutting around among the human trash as though he had no worries. It infuriated him to no end!

Even worse. Cooler's spawn was here as well. Milling around with Kakarot's brat. His anger continued to mount, what he wouldn't give to have the power to put both his fellow Saiyan and the Frost Demon in their place.

"Still acting grumpy Vegeta?" asked Bulma, approaching the Saiyan Prince with drink in hand.

Vegeta didn't say anything, just continued to glare at Goku and Cooler.

The genius sighed, "Look, I know you wanted to train today. But everyone needs a little down time to decompress every once in a while. You guys will crush those androids. I just know it." she said with optimism.

Vegeta sneered at her, "Shut up woman! You know nothing!"

Bulma flinched before glaring at him, "Hay! Don't forget who's housing your self-righteous ass while you're here on Earth! Not to mention who keeps fixing all the equipment you keep breaking!"

"Good for you. What do you want? A medal?" the Prince fired back, infuriating Bulma even more.

"How about some appreciation?! Especially after what you and your muscle-bound friend did to us when you first got here!"

Vegeta glared harder and uncrossed his arms, "If I had it my way, your pathetic planet would have been nothing more than dust in the wind!"

By this point, everyone was watching the confrontation. Several of them were preparing to step in if Vegeta stepped too far out of line.

"Besides, you should feel honored to even be in my presence, woman." Vegeta said with not less hint of arrogance.

Bulma rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, I'm so honored to be in the presence of the Prince of all TWO Saiyans. Such an honor this lowly Earth woman has been given."

Yamcha and Krillin snickered at Bulma's comeback, off to the side, Piccolo had a slight smirk on his face that he hid well from everyone else.

Vegeta clenched his fists in rage, "You dare…"

"What? Are you going to try and blow up the planet again? Because I'm pretty sure at least two or three of the people here can prove to you that would be a bad idea." Bulma added before looking over her shoulder at the others. "Sorry if I offended anyone."

The Saiyan Prince grit his teeth and was prepared to put the bluenette in her place when Eis suddenly appeared between them. Floating above the ground so that they were eye-to-eye as she glared at him.

"Leave Miss Bulma alone." she said coldly in the Earth woman's defense.

Vegeta sneered at the little Frost Demon, "And what do you plan to do about it, brat?"

Without warning, Eis' tail swung out and connected with the side of the Prince's head. Not expecting the sudden attack, Vegeta had been knocked into the side of the building he had been standing beside and putting cracks in the wall.

Momentarily stunned, Vegeta growled like a feral animal before launching toward Eis with the intention of putting the child down-

Only for the girl's father to suddenly appear between them, stopping the Saiyan Prince in his tracks.

"Eis, go hang out with Gohan." Cooler said, his eyes locked firmly with Vegeta's.

"Yes, Papa." his daughter said, making her way back over to her friend.

The older Frost Demon crossed his arms, daring Vegeta to make a move. "Guess we can't have a simple get together without you starting something, can we Vegeta?"

"Tch. If you and the rest of these pathetic clowns want to waste time instead of train that's your choice. But don't expect me to waste my time." the Prince sneered.

"I know it's a hard concept to grasp given your ego is bigger than your height, but crushing your body into dust won't make you stronger." said Cooler.

"And what would you know?!" Vegeta bellowed.

Cooler remained unmoved, "I know that your pride and arrogance will get you and others killed. I know that the only reason you're training for the androids is so that you can take a shot at Goku an I when it's all said and done." he took a step forward and was almost nose to nose with the Saiyan Prince. "And...I know that no matter how hard you train and put yourself on your imaginary pedestal, you will _never_ be as strong as we are."

The air between them became tense to the point energy could be felt discharging between them. Everyone else had either stepped away from them or prepared to step in at a moment's notice.

After everything that had been happening between the two disgraced princes, this had been a long time coming.

"Then enlighten me." Vegeta said through gritted teeth, "What makes you and Kakarot so special that you think that I cannot surpass you?" Cooler smirked and said only two words;

"You're selfish."

The Saiyan Prince looked confused as the Frost Demon continued, "Goku has dedicated his entire life to protecting the Earth and those he cares about. I renounced my own family and became stronger to protect the rest of the galaxy from them and to keep my daughter safe. That is why we are always going to be stronger, because we fight for more than just ourselves."

"YOU on the other hand, want power only to prove that you're not the weak slave my brother turned you into when he destroyed Planet Vegeta. You care only about your own ambitions and to hell with anything and anyone who gets in your way." Cooler motioned to the other Z-Fighters, "These 'pathetic clowns' you're so happy to write off, they may not match your power level, but they are braver than you could ever hope to understand. Willing to sacrifice themselves for each other and this Planet no matter the odds."

"When was the last time you fought for something other than yourself? When was the last time you stuck your neck out for someone where it didn't benefit you in some way? That's why you'll never be 'better' than us. You can gain all the power you could want, become a Super Saiyan like you desire and finally be king of the mountain...but you'll never be anything more than an entitled brat who uses his title as prince of a nearly extinct race to feel important."

All in attendance had their mouths agape at how Cooler had completely put Vegeta in his place while the Saiyan Prince himself looked on the verge of a meltdown. Veins pulsing on his forehead, teeth gnashed with his fists clenched tight at his sides as the Frost Demon turned his back on him.

"Once, I truly sympathized with what happened to you, Vegeta. You lost everything you had ever known and was at the mercy of Frieza and his followers. Part of me regrets not being able to get you away from him and showing you a better way to get justice for what he had done...but now? I can only pity you."

Cooler turned a red eye over his shoulder at Vegeta. "When you only live for yourself, you'll never find true strength." With his piece said, he walked away.

Vegeta growled almost feraly. How dare that freak act so high and mighty, what did he know?! He knew nothing!

Holding up his hand, a large purple ball of ki began to form. "If that is the source of your strength." he said, causing Cooler to pause and look back at him. "Then let's see how strong you are when it's taken away!"

To everyone's horror, he turned and fired the attack straight at where Eis and Gohan were standing. "VEGETA NO!" Goku shouted, prepared to use instant transmission to stop the attack.

In the blink of an eye, Cooler disappeared where he had been standing and reappeared in front of the kids, grabbing the attack in mid-flight. The ball of energy held in his hand. There was a long pause before the attack began to shrink, once it was as small as a golfball he clenched his fist causing the energy to disperse.

For several seconds, no one moved. Then the Frost Demon appeared in front of Vegeta, his hand clamped over his mouth and lifted him off the ground with little effort. His face a mask of cold, emotionless stone.

"That...was your last mistake."

**A/N: Looks like Vegeta crossed his last line in the sand. The question is if he will even survive what happens next.**

**Many have asked me how powerful Cooler really is, especially with how Frieza had gained his golden form after only a few months of training in DB-Super. I'm here to tell you, everyone will get a good glimpse of just how strong he truly is next time. So don't go too far folks!**


End file.
